Lo que la mente olvida,el corazón lo recuerda
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: Desde pequeños estuvieron juntos,siempre uno al lado del otro y,sin poder evitarlo,surgió el amor entre ellos,pero ¿qué pasa cuando el destino los separa y se olvidan mutuamente?...Años más tarde el mismo destino los une ¿se habrán olvidado realmente?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^ este bueno pues soy "nueva" en foro y digo "nueva"**

**por que desde que me registré (y un poco antes) solo me he**

**dedicado a leer fanfics y de vez en cuando dejaba post en alguno**

**y luego mesaparecí un rato (debido a la carrera u___u')....pero bueno**

**el punto es que por fin me animé a publicar este fic que ya lleva un buen**

**rato guardado en mi Palm sólo que no me decidía a nada je je je y pues**

**bueno espero que lo lean y dejen sus opiniones ^^ tambien acepto**

**tomatasos o chanclasos XD.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Neji-kun estaría de novio con TenTen y yo sería muy rica XD**

**Aclaraciones: **-bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje

-_bla bla bla_- pensamientos del personaje

**Lo que la mente olvida, el corazón lo recuerda**

-¡Espera...no corras tan rápido!-gritaba una pequeña niña castaña a su amigo.

-Date prisa TenTen-respondió el aludido-Si no lo haces, nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales del festival.

Ambos chiquillos corrían lo más rápido que podían a lo largo de la playa; ese día era el festival de Tanabata, los niños lo habían esperado con ansias todo el año, faltaba poco para llegar al templo, el pequeño podía distinguir el edificio en lo alto de una colina, todo estaba adornado con lámparas de papel de distintos colores.

-Vamos TenTen, ya casi llegamos.-pidió el chiquillo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿TenTen?-giró su cabeza para buscar a su amiga, la pequeña se había caído unos metros atrás y lloraba desconsoladamente. Él se acercó y se hincó a la altura de la niña.-Vamos TenTen no llores, te compraré un helado si dejas de hacerlo-dijo el niño sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Se despertó sobresaltada, eran casi las 4 am y había tenido de nuevo ese sueño, desde hace poco más de un mes soñaba siempre lo mismo.

-¿Porqué siempre es lo mismo?-decía frustrada una joven castaña de 24 años-Siempre el mismo sueño, esto comienza a hartarme.

TenTen se quedó recostada, tratando de recordar cada fragmento de su sueño, por que para ella, eso era, un simple sueño, no recordaba haber vivido algo así. Lo que le parecía raro era que, en los meses que llevaba soñando lo mismo todas las noches, nunca había logrado ver el rostro del niño que corría delante de ella.

-Puede ser que me estoy volviendo loca-pensó resignada-Es lo único que me faltaba, aparte de pobre y desempleada ahora también loca, sigue así TenTen Ama vas por buen camino.

Y dicho esto cerró los ojos para dormir unas horas más, ya que le esperaba un largo día.

-¡TenTen!-llamaba una rubia-Ya es tarde, recuerda que tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

La aludida seguía profundamente dormida a pesar de los zarandeos de su amiga.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo la rubia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño-Traté de que fuera por las buenas, TenTen-decía la joven mientras vaciaba una bandeja con agua sobre su amiga.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA INO!?-

-Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde, hoy tienes una entrevista de trabajo y apenas tienes tiempo de ducharte e irte.

La castaña se volteó para ver la hora en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche.

-¡¡QUEEEEE!! ¡Ino son las 9 de la mañana! ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto? ¡La entrevista es a las 10!

-Ni me digas nada llevo 15 minutos intentando despetartarte -decía la rubia mientras salía de la habitación-Date un baño rápido, el desayuno ya esta listo,lo ha preparado Temari.

-Muchas gracias Ino-respondió la chica desde el baño.

-¿Se volvió a quedar dormida?

-Para variar...Bueno Temari me voy, quedé de ir a desayunar con Kiba.

-Que rápido se hicieron novios-dijo de pronto TenTen cuando entró a la cocina.

-Y tú ¿de dónde saliste?-preguntó sorprendida Temari-Ja ja ja ja no puedo creerlo, acabas de imponer un nuevo record, ja ja ja ja has tardo 5 minutos bañándote y arreglándote.

La aludida volteó a ver a la chica con cara de pocos amigos al mismo tiempo que tomaba un hot cake del plato que tenía más cerca.

-Neehh, no me mires así TenTen, yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas dormido hasta tarde haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-Temari tiene razón amiga, cada vez despiertas más tarde.

-No es mi culpa-dijo cabizbaja la castaña-Es ese sueño que no paro de tener.

-No le prestes atención, es solo eso, un sueño-le aconsejó Temari.

-Temari tiene razón, mírate, estas ojerosa a kilómetros se nota que no has dormido bien. Bueno señoritas me voy, mi galán me espera.

-Espera, me voy contigo-dijo TenTen antes de darle un gran sorbo a una taza de café y salir corriendo tras su amiga-Gracias por todo Temari-gritó desde la puerta del departamento.

-Esta mujer es imposible-pensaba Temari mientras se disponía a lavar los pocos platos sucios para luego ir a trabajar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un joven en su oficina hablando con su prima respecto a las entrevistas que se llevarían a cabo ese día para encontrar un nuevo chef para el restaurante, uno de los más famosos del país propiedad de la familia Hyuga cuyos miembros se caracterizan por el peculiar color de sus ojos, aperlado.

-Ne-Neji nii-san ¿crees q-que o-otoo-san quede conforme con la ele-elección que ha-hagamos?-dijo tímidamente una joven de cabello azulado dirigiéndose al joven sentado frente a ella que leía los datos de los aspirantes al puesto.

-Eso espero Hinata-sama, por eso debemos elegir bien al próximo chef.-respondió el aludido sin apartar la vista de los papeles.

-Ti-tienes razón Neji nii-san...pe-pero me preocupa que Ha-Hanabi-chan no e-este presente en las en-entrevistas de hoy.

-Hanabi-sama es aun muy joven para poder tomar decisiones con respecto del negocio familiar.-repuso friamente el joven.

-L-lo se Neji nii-san pe-pero otoo-san confía m-más en ella q-que en mi.

El joven levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su prima, no le gustaba verla triste, si bien era cierto que tras la muerte de su padre le tomó odio a la familia de su tío por considerarlo el responsable, con el tiempo le había tomado cierto afecto a sus primas. Estaba a punto de reconfortar a su prima, algo inusual en él dado que siempre se mantenía serio y distante hacia los que lo rodeaban, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Yo de nuevo ^^ je je je**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic, perdón si me tarde en subirlo n___n', espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-bla bla bla- pensamientos del personaje**

* * *

-¡BUENOS DIAS!-saludó un chico rubio

-Na-Naruto-kun, bu-buenos días-respondió Hinata con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Neeh, Hinata-chan ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó el chico-Estás muy roja, dattebayo.

-N-no me pasa na-nada Naruto-kun, n-no te pre-preocupes-repuso la ojiperla que estaba al borde del desmayo ya que el rubio hiperactivo había colocado una mano sobre su frente para verificar su temperatura.

-Neeh, como digas Hinata-chan-le contestó para luego sonreírle a la muchacha.

-¿Nos ayudarás con las entrevistas o te pasarás la mañana entera sonriéndole a Hinata-sama?-preguntó fríamente Neji.

-Je je je lo siento Neji-repuso nerviosamente el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Pero ¿no crees que es muy temprano para que andes de mal humor?

Neji no podía creer que ese chico rubio e hiperactivo fuera uno de sus mejores amigos y, además de ser quien se encargaba de la contabilidad del establecimiento, la persona de la que su prima estaba enamorada.

-Hmp-fue la respuesta del castaño-Como sea, ¿nos ayudarás a elegir al nuevo chef o, para variar, tendré que llamar a Sasuke?

-Ja ja ja ja-rió irónicamente Naruto-Muy gracioso Neji, sabes que YO soy el más indicado para elegir al mejor chef, Sasuke-teme no tiene tan buen paladar como el mío, ¡dattebayo!

-Sí, claro… bueno vamos a bajar, de seguro ya habrán comenzado a llegar los aspirantes al puesto.

-De-de acuerdo Neji-niisan…va-vamos Naruto-kun.

Los tres salieron de la oficina para dirigirse al área del restaurante, era aún un poco temprano para que estuviera lleno de gente, por lo que Neji decidió que las entrevistas se realizarían en ese lugar, se dieron cuenta de que los aspirantes habían llegado ya, así que decidieron dar inicio a las entrevistas. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza al tiempo que Neji sacaba de un sobre la lista con el nombre de los aspirantes y se la entregaba a Hinata.

-Hinata-sama ¿podría llamar, conforme a la lista, a cada uno de los aspirantes, por favor?

-Cl-claro Neji-niisa-la chica se puso en pie con la lista en la mano y si dirigió al interior del restaurante mientras veía el primer nombre en la lista-A-ama TenTen.

Había un tráfico terrible en la ciudad y apenas llevaba un poco más de la mitad del camino, estaba desesperada, a ese paso nunca llegaría a la entrevista y perdería la mitad del día en ese lugar.

-¡_Bendita la hora en que se me ocurrió tomar un taxi_!-se regañaba mentalmente-_Maldito tránsito de inicio de semana_.

De pronto su mirada se topó con el taxímetro…casi se desmaya de la impresión…¡¿tanto dinero por sólo haber recorrido 5 miserables cuadras?! O el taxímetro estaba descompuesto, o el chofer lo había arreglado para timar a los pobres pasajeros que, como ella, tenían la mala fortuna de subir a su taxi. Discretamente sacó su monedero para comprobar la cantidad de dinero con la que contaba.

-¡_Demonios, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que me va a cobrar!_

Definitivamente ese NO era su día.

-Aún no me dice hacia donde se dirige, señorita-le dijo el conductor.

-…-no hubo respuesta.

-¿señorita?

-¡¡¡_Piensa rápido TenTen, PIENSA!!!_

-¿me escucha?

-I'm sorry, I don't understand.

Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, había tomado un curso de inglés hace dos años, no lo hablaba a la perfección, pero entendía algunas frases e incluso podía darse a entender en ese idioma, así que decidió confundir al conductor.

-_Esta chica debe estar loca, mira que tomar un taxi en un país extranjero sin hablar el idioma…-_pensaba el pobre hombre con una cara de confusión total.

Justo lo que TenTen quería, ahora sí que las cosas le estaban llendo mejor que antes.

-Do you speak English?...I think I'm lost-seguía hablando con un tono de preocupación y poniendo una cara que hacía creer que estaba a punto de llorar-How much is it?

El conductor jamás pensó que tendría que usarlo, pero para pronto, sacó un diccionario de inglés y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente las frases que acaba de decir la chica. TenTen sentía que el alma se le caía al suelo, ya no estaba segura de tener tanta suerte, miró su reloj de mano…¡15 minutos y serían las 10 de la mañana!, tenía que hacer algo ¡YA! Tomó todo el dinero que tenía en su monedero y lo vacío sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Here's the money-dijo-This is the place-y salió corriendo del automóvil.

-¡Señorita, espere!-gritaba el conductor-¡Esto no es ni la mitad del viaje!

Intentó salir corriendo tras ella pero la castaña era demasiado rápida y para colmo los autos habían comenzado a avanzar, el pobre conductor no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su auto y ponerlo en marcha. TenTen seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar hacia atrás, lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo más que se pudiera del chofer del taxi.

-A-ama TenTen-volvió a llamar Hinata-Cr-creo que no está…Fu-fuchuya Taro

Un chico pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ojiperla.

-Buenos días-saludó cortésmente-Yo soy Fuchuya Taro.

-Bu-buenos días, sígueme por favor-la chica lo guió hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Neji y Naruto, quienes habían comenzado a leer los currículums de los aspirantes-Ne-neji-niisan, aquí esta Fuchuya Taro-el pelinegro hizo una reverencia como saludo.

-¿Fuchuya…Taro?-preguntó Neji extrañado-Pero la primera era una chica…Ama TenTen.

-Así es-repuso Naruto-Y a ti te falta algo para ser una chica ¿no? Ja ja ja-le dijo irónicamente a Taro.

-L-lo sé nii-san pe-pero ella no se en-encontraba presente.

-De acuerdo, comencemos de una vez con esto.

Una vez terminada la entrevista con Taro, Hinata salió de nuevo para llamar al siguiente aspirante.

-Ha-haruno Sakuro-dijo

Una chica de cabello color rosa y ojos jade se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Hinata e hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Buenos días, yo soy Haruno Sakura-dijo mientras esboza una sonrisa.

-Buenos di-días, Sakura-san si-sígueme por favor-llegaron a la mesa destinad apara las entrevistas, Neji y Naruto se encontraba discutiendo el currículum de Taro y lo que les había parecido-Neji-niisan e-ella es Haruno Sakura.

La chica saludó a ambos haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, emanaba mucha seguridad en sí misma y eso se notaba desde lejos. Naruto no podía creer que, frente a él, se encontrara una chica tan bonita (claro desde su punto de vista), en seguida se levantó de su asiento y se le ofreció a Sakura.

-Por favor, toma asiento.

-Muchas gracias.

-_Na-naruto-kun nunca había hecho eso por alguna chica_-pensaba sorprendida Hinata.

-Hmp…¿podemos comenzar?...Hinata-sama-la llamó Neji

-Claro ni-nii-san.

-Bien…Sakura ¿verdad?-la chica asintió-De acuerdo, aquí dice que estudiaste gastronomía en una de las mejores escuelas de París.

-Así es.

-París debe ser muy bonito, dattebayo.

-Naruto, no nos interesan ese tipo de cosas-el rubio bajo la cabeza apenado-continua, Sakura.

-Bien, pues en París aprendí a preparar los mejores platillos de la cocina francesa, también algo de cocina italiana y española, además de que aprendí a catar vinos, conozco diferentes tipos de quesos y sé preparar deliciosos cheesecakes y diferentes tipos de pays.

-¿Y ha-has trabajado e-en algún re-restaurante como este c-con anterioridad?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, en realidad, nunca he trabajado en un restaurante tan elegante como este-respondió la pelirosa-trabajé en un restaurante muy conocico en Nueva York, los datos se encuentran en mi currículum, si desean pueden llamar para pedir información sobre mi desempeño ahí.

La entrevista con Sakura se demoró un poco más que con Taro, le hicieron varias preguntas más para saber qué tanta capacidad tenía, al final la enviaron junto los demás aspirantes para esperar el resultado y que pudiera pasar el siguiente. Eran las 10:30, aún faltaban 5 aspirantes más.

-_Sólo espero que esto no se alargue demasiado-_pensaba Neji que miraba a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos ya que el rubio había comenzado a jugar con los palitos de pan que se encontraban sobre la mesa y, en ese momento se los metía a la nariz.

-¡Mira Neji!

-Esto va a ser largo-exclamó el ojiperla mientras masajeaba su cien.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Perdón si es algo corto y si aún no se ha dado el esperado encuentro entre Neji y TenTen, es que quiero hacerlas sufrir un poco más muajajajajaja (risa macabra XD), pero ya no se desesperen en el siguiente capi esta parejita por fin se encontrará ^^ je je je je…Bueno pues espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, criticas, tomatazos y chanclasos je je je je je n____n.

Jyan ne ^^

Gracias a:

**Vistoria: **Ahhh muchas gracias por leer mi fic de verdad, me encanta como escribes y yo también tengo cierto fanatismo por esta pareja, además de mi obsesión hacia Neji-kun…LO AMO!!! Je je je, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ^^.

**Keiko Kimiko: **Gracias por leer el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste y que continúes leyendo el fic ^^.

**Akane Hygurashi: **Espero que la forma en que la regó TenTen en este capi te haya gustado je je je je aunque la regará un poco más a lo largo del fic, en fin, muchas gracias por leer este y el song fic de Thinking of you ^^.

**Aliciajm: **Gracias por leer el capi anterior y espero que este sea de tu agragdo ^^ igualmente gracias por leer mi songfic ^^, perdón por haberle hecho eso a Kankuro y TenTen pero pues tuve que hacerlo u___u' para la próxima prometo no ser tan mala n____n.

**Fairy of the dreams:** Te diré que mi idea original no era que Neji fuera un chef je je je pero gracias a que lo mencionaste, he decidió que él sea el jefe de chefs del restaurante ^^ muchas gracias por darme la idea n___n espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que me des tu opinión de los capis ^^.

También quiero agradecer a: **HW **por leer el songfic, Thinking of you y ser la primera en dejarle review que bueno que te gustó ^^.

Bueno yo me despido por ahora, pero ya regresaré con el 3º capítulo de esta historia ^^ se cuidan mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola:

Pues antes que nada lamento mucho, MUCHO la demora, es que me surgieron algunos imprevistos y pues se me complicó poder subir la continuación hasta ahora, traté de hacer este capítulo lo más largo posible, espero que lo disfruten mucho ^^.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

* * *

Definitivamente tenía ganas de asesinar a ese rubio, era la última entrevista y le parecía imposible que, desde la tercera, se la haya pasado jugando con los palitos de pan y sólo les preguntara a los aspirantes si sabían preparar ramen…debió haber llamado a Sasuke.

-Neehh y…¿sabes preparar ramen?

-_No de nuevo­_- pensó el castaño.

-E-etto…-balbuceó la chica que era entrevistada en ese momento.

-No le prestes atención-le dijo fríamente Neji-Por favor, pasa con los demás, en un momento Hinata-sama les hará saber quién será contratado.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y hacia una reverencia para después dirigirse a la parte interna del restaurante.

-Ne-neji-niisan ¿ya has e-elegido a la per-persona que será con-contratada?

-Antes me gustaría saber su opinión, Hinata-sama.

-Oi, oi ¿y la mía no cuenta Neji?

-…

-Neehh ¿entonces para que hiciste que me levantara tan temprano?-preguntó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Porque pensé que, por primera vez en tu vida, tomarías algo en serio-le espetó Neji-Te la pasaste jugando con los palitos de pan todo el tiempo.

-Neehh, es que no pensé que sólo hablaríamos con los aspirantes.

-¿Entonces qué creíste?, de eso se trata una entrevista.

-Demo…yo pensé que nos prepararían algo de comer para saber que tan bien cocinaban…ni siquiera desayuné porque tenía pensado pedir un buen plato de ramen-respondió Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Definitivamente…está retrasado_-pensó Neji.

-Na-naruto-kun , si gustas y-yo puedo prepararte a-algo.

-¿En serio Hinata-chan?

-Cl-claro.

-Eres de lo mejor, dattebayo.

-Hmp, Hinata-sama podría decirme ¿quién le pareció mejor?

-P-pues yo estoy con-conforme con lo que tú e-elijas nii-san-dijo tímidamente la chica-pe-pero a mi pa-parecer, Sakura-san pa-parece ser la m-más capacitada para e-el puesto.

-¿Verdad que si, Hinata-chan? Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo, además de que Sakura-chan es muy bonita y….

-A mí también me parece que es la más capacitada para esto- interrumpió Neji-Creo que Hiashi-sama estará conforme con la elección.

El chico había comenzado a recoger los papeles y ordenarlos dentro de un sobre cuando Hinata detuvo su labor entregándole un currículum.

-Pe-pero aún nos fa-falta alguien más Neji-niisan.

-No-fue su única respuesta.

-Pe-pero TenTen-san ti-tiene derecho a s-ser entrevistada.

-Es verdad Neji-dijo seriamente el rubio- Esa chica tiene tanto derecho como los demás.

-¿La ven por aquí?-preguntó fríamente.

-…

-Al no estar presente quiere decir que no le importó la entrevista, no debe necesitar el trabajo.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso Neji, pudo haber tenido un inconveniente-dijo Naruto.

-I-iré a lla-llamar, tal vez y-ya esté aquí-dijo Hinata mientras entraba al restaurante.

-Hmp.

-Vamos Neji-lo animó Naruto-Antes no eras así, el Neji que yo conocí…

-El Neji que tú conociste ya NO existe, Naruto.

-…

-De cualquier modo, no pienso llevar a cabo esa entrevista.

-Pero Neji…

-Nada, si esa chica no llegó a tiempo o ni siquiera se presentó, no es mi problema, no entrevistaré a alguien tan poco responsable.

Eran las 12 en punto del día, apenas había puesto un pie dentro del restaurante cuando escuchó su nombre.

-A-ama TenTen-había llamado una chica peli azul.

-…-no pudo emitir sonido alguno, aún estaba recobrando el aliento, luego de huir del taxista a todo lo que sus piernas le daban había caminado y caminado hasta llegar al restaurante.

-C-creo que n-no se pr-presentó.

-A-a-aquí…estoy-dijo con voz entrecortada.

Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia una chica que se encontraba recargada contra la puerta del establecimiento, parecía que había corrido un maratón y que en cualquier momento se desmallaría por falta de aire; llevaba unos jeans oscuros, sandalias con un tacón bajo, una blusa azul de manga corta, el sudor le había corrido todo el maquillaje y, al parecer, se había peinado con una coleta alta, de la cual, no quedaba casi nada. Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-¿T-te encuentras b-bien, T-TenTen-san?-preguntó preocupada Hinata.

-Gra…gracias-respondió la chica, su respiración se estaba normalizando por fin-Ya me e-encuentro mejor…¿Disculpa, aún estoy a tiempo para la entrevista?, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes.

-Cl-claro, pero ¿n-no quieres de-descansar?

-No, gracias, ya estoy mejor-le respondió TenTen con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien, sígueme por favor.

Todos los demás aspirantes se habían quedado sorprendidos ante la escena y aún más cuando vieron que Hinata guiaba a la chica hacia la terraza. TenTen siguió a Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que debía verse terrible luego de haber corrido y caminado tanto, lo más seguro era que no quedaba ni rastro de maquillaje en su rostro y su peinado estaría más que desecho. En una de las mesas se encontraban discutiendo dos chicos, uno castaño y uno rubio, parecía que el segundo le estaba reclamando algo al castaño quien, al parecer, estaba a punto de gritarle a su compañero. Ambas chicas se acercaron justo en el momento en el que el rubio volvía a hablar.

-Eres injusto Neji-dijo Naruto-No te vas a morir por una entrevista más.

-He dicho que no, Naruto, no es NO-contestó el chico perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Neji-niisan, T-TenTen-san esta a-aquí.

-Buenos días-dijo TenTen tratando de no parecer nerviosa y haciendo una reverencia ante ambos muchachos.

-Hinata-sama-dijo enfadado el castaño, sin siquiera mirar a la chica que estaba al lado de su prima-Creí haberle dicho que NO entrevistaría a esta chica.

-De-demo, Neji-niisan…TenTen-san-comenzó a decir Hinata.

-Hinata-sama, ya habíamos decidido que la que sería contratada sería Haruno Sakura, no veo la necesidad de entrevistar a un aspirante más.

Naruto no paraba de mirar a TenTen, definitivamente estaba hecha un desastre, nunca había visto a nadie presentarse así a una entrevista y menos si el entrevistador era Hyuga Neji.

-_Que valiente, dattebayo­_-pensó Naruto mientras ponía más atención en su rostro-_La conozco…yo conozco a esta chica_.

-Pe-pero Neji-niisan y-yo creo que de-deberíamos…-

Pero Neji ya no la escuchaba, su atención se había fijado en TenTen, la examinaba de pies a cabeza, ni por todos los ancestros de la familia Hyuga contrataría a una chica como ésa, impuntual, desaliñada, atolondrada y…

-_Esos ojos-_ su vista se había clavado en los achocolatados ojos de TenTen, él ya había visto esos ojos en alguna parte-_Yo conozco eso ojos pero…¿de dónde?_

-_¡¡Waaaa!! ¿Qué tanto me mira?_-pensaba nerviosa la castaña mientras le sostenía la mirada al Hyuga-_Tranquila TenTen que no te intimide_.

-Oi, oi-la llamó de pronto el rubio-Yo te conozco…¿no trabajabas en Ichiraku Ramen?

-Na-naruto-kun ¿conoces a TenTen-san?

-¿Podrías dejar de una buena vez ese asunto del ramen?, estoy harto de escucharte hablar de eso.

-Pero en serio ella trabajaba en Ichiraku Ramen, dattebayo, ¿no es así, TenTen-chan?

-Sí, así es-respondió la chica-Ahhh…ahora te recuerdo, tú eras el mejor cliente de ojii-san y siempre…

-Disculpe, pero si solo vino a hablar de ramen con Naruto, ¿podría hacerme el favor de esperarlo? Tenemos que hablar con la persona que será contratada para el puesto.

-¿Eso significa que no me dará una oportunidad?-preguntó la castaña.

-Neji-niisan, ella ti-tiene derecho.

-Hinata-sama, si mal no recuerdo usted dijo que estaría conforme con mi decisión, además de que la señorita Haruno también le pareció la mejor opción.

-Anda Neji, no seas desconsiderado, TenTen-chan se presentó ¿no es así?, entrevistémosla, además ella es una gran cocinera, prepara un ramen delicioso, es el mejor que he probado, dattebayo.

-No contrataré a una persona que cocina ramen solo porque tú lo digas, Naruto-dijo tajantemente el castaño-Además en su currículum sólo menciona restaurantes de comida típica japonesa, no creo que sepa preparar algún platillo extranjero o algo como lo que se acostumbra servir aquí.

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero el hecho de que sólo haya conseguido empleo en lugares así no significa que no sepa cocinar alguna otra cosa, además me parece que está cometiendo un error al juzgarme de eso modo sin siquiera haberme realizado una entrevista decente.

-Hmp-sonrío de forma arrogante el Hyuga-Entonces dígame, TenTen-san, ¿cree usted que la manera en que viene vestida es la forma más…"decente" de presentarse a una entrevista de trabajo?

-…-la castaña no pudo contestar a esa pregunta.

-Bien, ahora si nos permite, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-No-dijo la chica-No me iré de aquí hasta que me dé una oportunidad.

-_Obstinada, pero eso no le servirá de nada_-pensó el ojiperla-Haga lo que quiera, de cualquier forma no tendrá la entrevista.

-Cretino-susurro la castaña, pero el Hyuga alcanzó a escucharla y justo cuando le iba a responder se acercó un pelinegro con su uniforme de chef.

-Mendokusai-(no hace falta decir de quien se trata ¿verdad? XD)-Neji, odio interrumpir, pero son las 12:15-dijo mientras miraba su reloj-se acerca la hora del almuerzo y el lugar comenzará a llenarse, piensas ir a la cocina o lo dejarás todo en manos de este repostero.

-Neeh, Shikamaru, sabes que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer algo más que postres, así que no molestes y ponte a trabajar, dattebayo.

-Mendokusai, estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con el chango-(tenía que poner eso XD, lo siento).

-Shikamaru no baka ¿quieres pelea?

-…-sólo bostezó.

-Naruto, cállate y mejor ve a llamar a Sakura.

-Kuso, ya lo pagarás vago-dijo el rubio antes de dirigirse al interior del establecimiento.

-Entonces irás a la cocina o no Neji.

-Hmp.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo el pelinegro antes de irse.

TenTen había ido a sentarse a otra mesa para poder descansar un poco, no se daba tan vencida tan fácilmente pero, por alguna extraña razón, esta vez había decidido hacerlo, no pelearía más contra ese tal Neji, no tenía caso, presentía que nada de lo que hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión. En seguida llegó Naruto con una chica pelirosa, se notaba que ella tenía más experiencia con eso que ella.

-_Pfff, creo que no soy competencia para ella_-pensó desanimada mientras observaba cómo Neji le extendía el contrato y le explicaba cuáles serían sus funciones en ese lugar, la chica escuchó con atención y leyó el documento para después firmarlo.

-Empiezas mañana, Sakura-san-le dijo fríamente Neji.

-Arigatou, Neji-san-respondió la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia para retirarse-Con permiso, Hinata-san, Naruto-san.

-Ha-hasta luego Sa-sakura-san.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

La chica salió del lugar dejando solos a los tres chicos, ni siquiera había notado la mirada de cierta castaña que había observado toda la escena con cierta tristeza.

-_Ino y Temari van a matarme_-pensaba la chica-_No es para menos, ellas pagan todas las cuentas y yo sólo estoy siendo una carga, pffff._

Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a la ojichocolate con un poco de lástima, se veía que de verdad necesitaba el trabajo, su primo se había portado bastante intransigente con la pobre chica, ni siquiera le había permitido hablar sobre su experiencia como chef ni nada.

-Hinata-sama, debo ir a la cocina a supervisar que todo esté en orden-le dijo de pronto su primo-¿se quedará aquí o irá a casa?

-E-etto, me qu-quedaré aquí s-si no t-te molesta nii-san.

-Para nada, quédese el tiempo que guste-dijo secamente.

-Oi, oi ¿también puedo quedarme?

-Tsk.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía pícaramente-¿A dónde vas Hinata-chan?

-Su-sumimasen, TenTen-san-llamó la chica.

-¿Ah?

-Y-yo quiero pe-pedirte una di-disculpa por la forma e-en que te tra-trató Neji-niisan.

-Neehh, ¿Hinata, verdad?-preguntó la chica mientras sonreía amigablemente.

-S-si.

-Hinata-san, no es culpa tuya la forma en que el pedante ése me trató, no puedo creer que sean familia.

-Es lo que yo digo-intervino Naruto.

-Ne-neji-niisan es una bu-buena persona, es s-sólo que…

-Que tiene un grave problema de actitud, dattebayo.

-Na-naruto-kun.

-Gomen Hinata-chan, demo Neji se pasó esta vez.

-Bueno, tengo que retirarme, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Naruto-kun-dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y le sonreía al rubio-y fue un placer conocerte Hinata-san.

-E-espera, TenTen-san-la llamó la ojiperla-Hablaré c-con Neji-niisan y tr-trataré de hacerlo c-cambiar de o-opinión.

-Si TenTen-chan, no te preocupes, dattebayo, hablaremos con Neji.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, pero no es necesario, tal vez el puesto no era para mí, pero bueno, cuídense mucho.

Y dicho eso, la castaña se dirigió a la salida del restaurante acompañada de de Naruto y Hinata, justo cuando la castaña abrió la puerta del establecimiento para salir de él, chocó contra un chico alto, pelinegro y de ojos oscuros.

-Hmp-fue la única expresión del chico.

-Gomenasai-le dijo la chica.

-Sasuke-teme-dijo de pronto Naruto-Llegas tarde ¿sabes?, las entrevistas terminaron ya.

-Primero se saluda, baka-dijo Sasuke-Konnichiwa, Hinata-saludó el pelinegro con una reverencia.

-Sa-sasuke-san-respondió la chica con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Konnichiwa, baka-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a Naruto-Con respecto a lo que dices de las entrevistas, yo hablé con Hyuga y le dije que estaría ocupado y que lo mejor sería que te llamara a ti.

-Sí, si, como sea teme-dijo con tono aburrido Naruto-Oi, oi ¿recuerdas el lugar donde solíamos ir a comer ramen?

-Hmp, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bien pues ella es TenTen-chan, trabajaba ahí, TenTen-chan este es Sasuke-teme.

-Mucho gusto-dijo la castaña.

-Igualmente.

Sasuke observó a la chica que le acababan de presentar, se veía bastante decaída, seguramente habría ido a la entrevista y, por su cara, no le había ido muy bien.

-_Ese Hyuga-_pensó el chico-Bueno con su permiso tengo que hablar con Hyuga.

-Hasta luego teme-se despidió el rubio-Oi, oi no olvides la reunión del viernes en el bar teme.

-Hai, hai…Hasta luego Hinata.

-No-nos vemos, Sa-sasuke-san.

-Un gusto, TenTen.

-Igualmente, Sasuke-san.

Luego de que el pelinegro entró a la cocina del restaurante, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron (al fin XD) de TenTen, no sin antes intercambiar sus números de celular, la chica les había caído muy bien, además de que había prometido cocinar ramen para Naruto el día que quisiera.

-Esta vez la hiciste, Hyuga.

-Konnichiwa, Sasuke.

-Konnichiwa.

-Hmp.

-Acabo de conocer a esa chica…TenTen.

-¿Sigue aquí esa obstinada chica?

-Acaba de irse, el baka y Hinata la acompañaban a salida.

-Tsk.

-Veo que no estás de humor.

-…

-Como sea, acabo de hablar con Hiashi-san.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Hiashi-sama?

-Creo que tienes problemas, Hyuga-dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

Pffff…ya está je je je je aquí les dejo la continuación del fic ^^ espero que les haya gustado mucho y pues ya saben, dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, chanclasos, etc, ec je je je je. Muchas gracias por la espera y por leer este fic n____n. También quiero decir que me uno a la causa de Vistoria por más fics de Neji/TenTen, no puedo creer que haya tan pocas historias de ellos dos, simplemente son el uno para el otro, no pueden estar con otras personas, sin más que decir esta es mi pequeña aportación a la pareja y a la causa ^^.

Sayonara.

**Gracias a:**

**Aliciajm:** Muchas gracias por tu post ^^, si tienes razón su retraso hizo quedar a TenTen como una irresponsable y pues, por lo que escribí en esta continuación, Neji no le dio el trabajo, pero…¿quién sabe? Je je je todo puede pasar n___n; espero que disfrutes este capítulo y muchas muchas gracias por leer ^o^.

**Keiko Kimiko: **Waaaaa!!!! TwT perdón por hacerte esperar, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic n___n, espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo n____n.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Si yo escribí el songfic de thinking of you ^^ je je, gracias por leerlo y por leer este fic, espero que sigas posteando me da mucho gusto saber que les gusta lo que escribo ^^.

**Kyoko-chan sweet: **Te doy la bienvenida al fic, muchas gracias por leer y postear ^^, me da gusto que los primeros capis te hayan gustada, espero que este también sea de tu agrado n___n, perdona la demora y pues este capítulo traté de hacerlo más largo ^^, ojala que lo disfrutes ^^.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Bueno gracias por leer y por tu post, aquí te dejo la continuación, espero que te guste mucho ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Waaaa!!! Veo que les está gustando mi fic ^^ me da mucho gusto saberlo, desde ahora me esforzaré más al escribir los capítulos para que sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews con sugerencias, consejos, etc. Además de que, como ya dije, es una aportación más al Neji/TenTen…siii!!! Por un fanfiction con más Neji/TenTen!!! Bueno ya, ya me emocioné XD je je je, ok aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste y pues traté de hacerla lo más larga posible.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

-Como sea, acabo de hablar con Hiashi-san.

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Hiashi-sama?

-Creo que tienes problemas, Hyuga-dijo el pelinegro mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sasuke?-preguntó indiferente el castaño.

-Bien, ¿cómo comienzo?

-Sólo di lo que tengas que decir, Uchiha.

-Está bien...-el pelinegro hizo una pausa dramática a sabiendas de que su amigo se caracterizaba por tener poca paciencia-Hiashi-san está preparando su testamento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que su testamento?!-preguntó sorprendido.

-Sabes que Hiashi-san ha estado enfermo desde hace algún tiempo, no soy doctor ni mucho menos, pero por como lo vi hoy y el hecho de que decidió arreglar su testamento, me parece que no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Hmp…¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?...yo no tengo por qué entrar en el testamento de Hiashi-sama, en todo caso, las afectadas son Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama.

-Te equivocas, Hyuga-repuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?, habla de una vez.

-En pocas palabras Hiashi-san quiere dejarte como el heredero de la mayor parte de los bienes que posee la familia Hyuga.

-…-Neji estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás se imaginó que su tío llegaría a nombrarlo heredero de los bienes de la familia-¿E-estás seguro, Sasuke?

-Completamente seguro, Hyuga-dijo seriamente el pelinegro-¿Dudas de mí?

-No es eso-dijo secamente Neji-pero ¿Qué hay de Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama?, ellas deberían de ser las herederas de todo eso, yo no tengo nada que ver ahí, tengo mi propio dinero y lo que heredé de mi padre.

-Yo nunca me referí a bienes monetarios, lo que Hiashi-san ha decidido heredarte es el restaurante, además de la mansión y otras 2 o 3 propiedades.

-_Hablaré con Hiashi-sama, él no tiene por qué heredarme absolutamente nada-_pensaba arrogante el Hyuga-Hmp, hablaré con él en cuanto pueda.

-Como gustes-dijo el pelinegro.

-¡Oi, Sasuke!-llamó de pronto cierto vago-Que yo sepa eres un abogado no un chef.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Deja de interrumpir a Neji, ¿no ves que es hora del almuerzo y la gente ha comenzado a llegar?-Shikamaru podría ser un vago y un holgazán la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de trabajar en serio y hacer las cosas bien, esa actitud desaparecía.

-Tsk, ¿y no se supone que tú eres un vago holgazán?-preguntó indignado Sasuke.

-¡Se acabó!-dijo impaciente Neji-Sasuke hablaremos después y, Shikamaru, aquí el jefe soy yo.

-Tsk-fue lo único que "dijo" Sasuke antes de salir de las cocinas.

Luego de que Sasuke se fuera Neji y Shikamaru comenzaron a preparar los platillos que habían comenzado a ordenar los clientes que comenzaban a llegar al restaurante. El día estaba algo nublado, lo más probable era que lloviera más tarde, por lo que no había tantos clientes como ellos esperaban a la hora del almuerzo. Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en la oficina hablando sobre el incidente ocurrido con TenTen mientras Sasuke, que al salir de las cocinas fue arrastrado por el rubio hiperactivo a la oficina, se limitaba a escuchar.

-Ne-neji-niisan fue muy duro c-con TenTen-san.

-Neeh, la trató muy mal, dattebayo-dijo Naruto-Esta vez se pasó de la raya.

-Y-yo creo q-que Neji-niisan de-debería darle u-una segunda o-oportunidad a TenTen-san-dijo la peliazul-E-en cuanto p-pueda hablaré con él, espero p-poder convencerlo.

-No creo que logres algo Hinata-chan.

-Naruto tiene razón Hinata-dijo por fin Sasuke-Sabes mejor que nadie que cuando Neji toma una decisión no hay nada que lo haga cambiar.

-El teme tiene razón Hinata-chan-decía Naruto decepcionado-Por nada del mundo Neji aceptará entrevistar a TenTen-chan.

-Pero no te-tenemos nada que perder, yo lo in-intentaré-insistía la chica-No quiero lla-llamar a TenTen-san hasta n-no tenerle bu-buenas noticias.

-¿Porqué les preocupa tanto esa chica?-preguntó fríamente Neji al entrar a la oficina.

-Nii-san, ¿tan pronto ha-has terminado e-en las cocinas?

-Hmp, el día está algo frío, supongo que lloverá, la gente prefiere pedir comida a domicilio así que hoy no ha habido tantos clientes como otros días.

-Y-ya veo-contestó Hinata-E-estábamos ha-hablando de TenTen-san.

-Tsk.

-Neji, sólo queremos que la entrevistes, eso es todo-dijo Naruto.

Si bien Neji tenía muy poca paciencia, trataba de no perderla tan fácilmente cuando de sus amigos o primas se trataba pero, ésta vez, a la forma de ver del Hyuga, su prima y su hiperactivo amigo, habían cruzado la línea, habían insistido demasiado con el tema de esa chica, estaba molesto, no quería volver a escuchar hablar sobre la tal TenTen. Prefirió guardar silencio, tal vez, si los ignoraba, dejarían de agobiarlo con el tema, además de que no quería terminar gritándole a Hinata-sama, en cuanto a Naruto, bueno eso era otra cosa.

-Neehh ¡Neji!-llamó Naruto al ver que su amigo sólo lo ignoraba, estaba harto de tener que lidiar con el carácter frío y hermético que tenía el Hyuga-Estoy cansado de la forma en que tratas a las demás personas, déjame decirte que tú no eres perfecto…

Estaba a punto de decirle sus verdades al castaño cuando fue interrumpido por su gran amigo Sasuke, quién de sobra sabía que, al Hyuga, no le caía en gracia que cuestionaran su forma de actuar, mucho menos tratándose de ellos que sabían perfectamente el por qué el cambio tan radical en su personalidad.

-Basta Naruto-dijo secamente el pelinegro-Hinata-dijo dirigiéndose a la tímida chica.

-¿S-si, Sa-sasuke-san?

-Podrían tú y el baka dejarnos solos, hay algunas cosas que debo tratar con Hyuga.

-Ha-hai, Sasuke-san-accedió Hinata-Na-naruto-kun ¿po-podrías acompañarme a co-comer algo?, ya e-es algo ta-tarde y no he-hemos probado bo-bocado.

-Neehh, está bien Hinata-chan-accedió el rubio-Pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente Neji, dattebayo.

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte de Neji.

-¡Bah!-soltó el rubio antes de salir de la oficina.

-Co-con permiso Ne-neji-niisan, Sa-sasuke-san-dijo la peliazul inclinando la cabeza.

-Espera Hinata-la llamó Sasuke.

-Di-dime Sa-sasuke-san.

-En cuanto termine de hablar con Neji me gustaría también hablar contigo, es algo de suma importancia, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

-Pa-para nada Sasuke-san.

-Hmp.

-Me retiro-dijo la chica.

-Hinata-sama-la llamó esta vez el castaño.

-¿Si ni-nii-san?

-Espero que no insista más con el tema de TenTen-san-dijo el castaño-Sabe que no me hará cambiar de opinión.

-L-lo siento Neji-niisan-dijo tímidamente la chica-pe-pero no pi-pienso darme po-por vencida con re-respecto a la en-entrevista para TenTen-san.

Hinata salió de la oficina sabía que, lo que había dicho, no le caería en gracia a su primo, se sentía mal por TenTen y no iba a permitir que, por un capricho de su primo, una chica como ella se quedara sin trabajo. Hinata sentía que la conocía de alguna parte, y no exactamente de Ichiraku ramen, ella ya la había visto en algún momento de su vida, no sabía cuándo exactamente, pero estaba segura que así era. Mientras en la oficina Neji y Sasuke se habían quedado solos de nuevo, el castaño estaba asombrado por la forma en que había actuado su prima al defender a esa chica, además de que estaba sumamente molesto por la insistencia que ponían ella y Naruto con el tema.

-¿Y bien?-rompió el silencio Sasuke.

-¿Y bien, qué?-preguntó fríamente el castaño-Si esperas que te dé las gracias por quitar de en sima a Hinata-sama y a Naruto, mejor espera sentado, Uchiha.

-Jamás esperaría eso de ti Hyuga-respondió el pelinegro-Si lo hice fue porque quería evitar una batalla campal en esta oficina, además de que quiero saber que has pensado de lo que te dije acerca del testamento de Hiashi-san.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE SASUKE?-explotó el castaño-ES ALGO QUE NO ME ESPERABA PARA NADA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?, JAMÁS CREÍ QUE HIASHI-SAMA ME NOMBRARÍA HEREDERO DE ALGO.

-Hmp.

-¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?-preguntó furioso Neji.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hyuga?

-Nada-dijo recobrando la compostura-¿tienes alguna idea de por qué me hereda el restaurante y las otras propiedades?

-Bueno el restaurante creo que es algo obvio, Hyuga-sonrió socarronamente-Hiashi-san te cree el más indicado para dirigirlo, sabes de sobra que no confía mucho en Hinata y…

-Ni si quiera le ha dado la oportunidad a Hinata-sama-dijo secamente Neji.

-¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo defiendes tanto a tu prima?

-…

-Como sea, eso es en el caso de Hinata, en el caso de Hanabi, ella ha dicho, en varias ocasiones, que no está interesada en el negocio de tu familia, que prefiere viajar por el mundo, ya sabes, aún es una adolescente; es por eso que Hiashi-san han decidido que seas tú quien lleve las riendas en del negocio.

-Entiendo, ¿y las propiedades?

-Eso es algo que Hiashi-san tendrá que explicarte-sonrió burlonamente-Supongo que hoy mismo te enterarás del por qué te heredara esas propiedades.

La vida no podía tratarla peor, desde que había comenzado a tener ese sueño la mala suerte la había perseguido, primero pierde su empleo en Ichiraku ramen por la culpa de la maldita crisis financiera en el mundo, luego encuentra a su novio (actualmente EX-novio) Kankuro, hermano de Temari, en pleno beso con otra mujer y ahora esto, ser tratada como basura por un tonto engreído.

-Estoy cansada-dijo en voz alta la castaña mientras se sentaba en una banca de un parque, no tenía ni un centavo como para tomar algún taxi que la llevara de regreso a su casa, vamos, ni siquiera para el bus-Tonto Hyuga ¿quién se cree que es?, sólo por pertenecer a una familia adinerada.

El día se veía nublado, sabía que llovería, sólo esperaba que eso sucediera cuando ella hubiese llegado al departamento que compartía con sus rubias amigas, eran casi las 3 de la tarde y aún le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su casa, por eso había decidido detenerse a descansar un poco en ese parque, de pronto su estómago, nada discreto, exigió alimento.

-Lo único que me faltaba-decía exasperada la chica-Definitivamente no puede irme peor.

Pero se equivocó, en ese preciso momento pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, no era un diluvio, pero definitivamente se empararía si no encontraba un lugar donde resguardarse.

-_Yo y mi gran boca_-pensaba mientras corría a una caseta de teléfonos que se encontraba cerca de donde ella estaba-Hoy me levanté con el pie izquierdo-dijo al entrar a la caseta.

Mientras se encontraba dentro de la caseta comenzó a recordar su fatídica entrevista con el Hyuga, cuando se dirigía junto con Hinata hacía la mesa donde se encontraba el chico, le había parecido bastante atractivo, pero en cuanto el dichoso Neji había comenzado a hablar, el encanto murió.

-_Uuuuuyyy, pero que tipo, realmente me hizo enojar, ¿de qué le sirve tener tanto dinero y ser tan guapo si es un hígado?-_pensaba molesta la ojichocolate-_Pero su ojos…esos ojos son iguales a los de Hinata pero, a la vez, son completamente diferentes_-recordó el momento en el que Neji se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos-_Sentí como si ya nos conociéramos…pero que cosas digo, en mi vida había visto al hombre_.

La lluvia no paraba de caer, ya hacía algún rato que Sasuke se había ido a hablar con Hinata-sama, seguramente sobre lo del testamento de su tío, se le hacía bastante raro que Naruto no hubiera entrado ya a su oficina armando un escándalo por lo de aquella chica, lo más probable era que Sasuke y su prima lo hubieran persuadido de hacerlo, alegando que si quería seguir comiendo ramen por un largo tiempo, no entrara a esa oficina ya que esa puerta lo conduciría al mismísimo infierno si trataba de lidiar con el enojo que se cargaba el Hyuga.

Aunque quisiera negarlo no podía, esa chica lo había dejado intrigado, estaba seguro, apostaría su fortuna entera a que él ya conocía esos ojos, jamás podría olvidar unos ojos tan llenos de alegría y cierto brillo especial.

-_Ama TenTen_-pensó el Hyuga-_Kuso…debo sacarla de mi cabeza, ni siquiera sé si de verdad la conozco de antes o son alucinaciones mías._

Definitivo, esa chica era especial, ninguna mujer, en todo su vida, había logrado si quiera, que él, el gran Hyuga Neji, desperdiciara, un segundo de su valioso tiempo, pensando en ella, pero esa TenTen…sí que era diferente.

-_Tonta cabina telefónica_-pensaba enfadada TenTen-_Tenía que tener goteras, estoy más que empapada_.

Iban a ser las cinco de la tarde, esa tonta lluvia no pensaba parar, estaba hambrienta, cansada, empapada y tenía todo el cuerpo entumido por el frío, a ese paso, pescaría un resfriado.

-¡Achu!-estornudó escandalosamente la chica-_El universo atenta contra mí_.

No había solución, tendría que llamarlo, era su mejor amigo en el mundo, casi su hermano, él sabría comprender el por qué se atrevía a interrumpir su entrenamiento en el box sabiendo que es lo más importante para él, después de ella, según palabras de él.

Metió la mano a su bolsa y, tras esculcar por todos lados, al fin logró sacar su celular, buscó en su agenda el número y marcó.

-Moshi moshi-dijo una voz masculina luego de varios segundos, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de colgar.

-Konnichiwa, Lee.

-¡TenTen, bella flor!-dijo estrepitosamente el chico-¿Cómo está tu llama de la juventud?

-E-etto, bien Lee, a-arigatou.

-Me alegro, mi florecita, dime ¿qué puede hacer este humilde chico por ti?

-Lamento interrumpir tu entrenamiento Lee, sobre todo sabiendo que pronto tendrás que competir por el título mundial, pero necesito que vengas por mí, si no es mucho molestia-dijo apenada TenTen.

-¿Dónde estás, TenTen?

-En un…un…¡achu!

-Salud.

-Gracias, lo siento, te decía, estoy en un parque, al otro lado de la ciudad, me encuentro dentro de una cabina telefónica.

-¡¿QUÉ!? CON RAZÓN ESTÁS ESTORNUDANDO, DE SEGURO ESTÁS EMPAPADÍSIMA-gritó Lee-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CON ESTA LLUVIA, TENTEN?!

-Vine a una entrevista de trabajo, Lee-explicó la chica.

-Enseguida voy por ti.

-No Lee, puedo esperar otro poco, termina de entrenar.

-NO, tú eres más importante mi bella flor, el entrenamiento puede esperar.

-Pe-pero, Lee…-

-Nada de peros voy por ti ya mismo-y colgó.

-Este baka…ni siquiera me dejó darle la dirección indicada-decía a chica mirando la pantalla de su celular-Será una larga espera.

Guardó su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsa y decidió sentarse en el suelo de aquella cabina, por lo menos había encontrado un periódico dentro así podría ponerlo para no mojarse el pantalón.

-_Sólo espero que se le ocurra traerme un chocolate caliente a ese despistado de Lee._

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, perdón por la espera pero es que he andado algo ocupada, aprovecho la oportunidad para decirles que, de ahora en adelante, las continuaciones pueden tardar un poco más, debido a que este Lunes regreso a clases u__u', tengo que estar en la escuela desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 10 de la noche, es por eso que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, espero que comprendan, trataré de escribir las continuaciones en mis ratos libres y que no tengan que esperar tanto para saber lo que pasará en el fic. Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejarme reviews ^^ me hacen muy feliz.

**Gracias a:**

**Vistoria:**Puede ser que llegues a odiar más a esa pelirosa, pero al fin de cuentas, Neji será SOLO de TenTen je je je, en lo que se refiere a Sasuke-teme, procuraré que sea un buen chico con todos, menos con Sakura, la tiene que hacer sufrir je je je la zorra se arrastre por su amor un rato XD…bueno bueno ya dejaré de insultar a la "pobre" de la frentona, muchas gracias por leer mi fic chica, espero que algún día puedas darme algunos consejillos para escribir tan bien como tú lo haces y para así poder contribuir más y mejor con la campaña en pro de MÁS NEJI/TEN en fanfiction ^^.

**Tania56:** Bienvenida al fic, que bueno que los otros capis te hayan gustado ^^, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews n___n.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic ^^ espero que lo sigas haciendo y dejando reviews, ojalá que esta continuación sea de tu agrado n___n.

**missclover:** Gracias por tu review y por leer el fic, no te preocupes por no haber dejado uno antes, lo importante es que la historia sea de tu agrado ^^, espero que sigas leyéndola ^^.

**Sally Kusajishi: **Gracias por leer y por el review, perdón por actualizar apenas pero no había tenido tiempo, espero que te guste este capítulo y me des tu opinión acerca de él ^^.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Muchas muchas gracias por leer el fic desde el principio, espero que sigas haciéndolo y que cada capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^.

**Kyoko-chan-sweet: **Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, ufff me quitas un peso de encima je je je muchas gracias por sugerirme que hiciera los capítulos más largos, gracias por tu review y por leer n___n.

**Anika-san:** Bienvenida al fic n___n, muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme review, espero que el fic te siga gustando y que me dejes tus opiniones y sugerencias ^^.

**Aliciajm:** Gracias por leer el fic desde el principio y por dejar review en cada capítulo, me da gusto que sean de tu agrado, espero que lo sigan siendo hasta el final del fic ^^.

En fin, sin más que decir me retiro, no sin antes decirles que estoy muy contenta de que mi fic tenga esta aceptación y quiero que sepan que sus reviews me dan ánimos de continuar escribiendo y mejorar la forma en que lo hago para que les guste más la historia. Bueno ahora sí me voy, se cuidan mucho.

Jyan ne ^^!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos:

He aquí el capítulo 5 del fic, muchas gracias por leer a pesar de la tardanza para subir los capítulos, espero que les guste este y que dejen sus reviews ^^, sin más que decir…DISFRUTEN n___n:

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

Estaba harto de sólo pensar en esa chica, desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, no había podido sacarla de su cabeza, tal vez no fuera tan refinada como las otras aspirantes al puesto, ni se maquillara tanto, pero definitivamente, esa chica tenía algo sumamente especial, algo que ni él mismo podía describir.

-_Kuso, deja de pensar en ella­-_se reprendía el castaño-_Tengo cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi mente que en una chica tan atolondrada como ésa._

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina, sólo hasta que la tímida voz de su prima lo llamó fue que reaccionó.

-Ne-neji-niisan-llamó Hinata-¿E-estás ocupado?

-No, Hinata-sama-respondió el castaño-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-A-acabo de hablar con Sa-sasuke-san sobre el testamento d-de otoo-san.

-Hmp.

-Q-quería saber tu opinión n-nii-san.

-Sinceramente no sé qué pensar Hinata-sama, nunca esperé esto por parte de Hiashi-sama.

-Y-yo estoy conforme c-con su decisión-aclaró la chica-Considero q-que tú eres el más apto pa-para dirigir el re-restaurante nii-san.

-Hinata-sama yo…-comenzó el chico pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

-Ni-nii-san sabes que yo nunca he te-tenido interés en los bienes d-de la familia, además de que o-otoo-san no confía en que y-yo pueda dirigir bien el re-restaurante.

-No diga eso, Hinata-sama, hablaré con Hiashi-sama, la verdad es que yo no estoy conforme con su decisión, me parece que las más indicadas para esto son Hanabi-sama y usted-dijo secamente Neji.

-Pe-pero nii-san, no creo que o-otoo-san cambie su decisión con re-respecto del restaurante.

-Hmp.

Eran las 5:30pm, hacía 20 minutos que la lluvia había dejado de caer y ella seguía metida dentro de esa cabina telefónica esperando a Lee, ese chico de verdad que era despistado.

-_Debí llamar a Ino o Temari_-pensaba la castaña-¡Achu! Creo que estoy resfriada, tonto Lee debería llamarlo de nuevo.

TenTen estaba sacando su celular y se disponía a marcar el número de su amigo cuando, súbitamente, la puerta de la cabina telefónica fue abierta.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!-grito la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa TenTen, bella flor?-preguntó un chico pelinegro con corte de tazón, unas cejas sumamente pobladas y unos graciosos ojos redondos.

-¡Lee!-dijo enfadada la chica-Eres un tonto, casi me matas de la impresión, creí que era un asaltante o algo.

-Gomen, bella flor-dijo apenado el chico.

-No hay problema, Lee, es sólo que hoy no fue mi día-dijo TenTen cabizbaja.

-Pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte, TenTen, ya estoy aquí-le dijo Lee levantando el pulgar y poniendo su sonrisa Colgate.

Luego de eso ayudó a la castaña a levantarse de donde se encontraba sentada, la miró de pies a cabeza, estaba empapada, su peinado estaba completamente desecho y no había ni rastro de maquillaje en su rostro. Sabía que TenTen detestaba que la subestimaran y que le tuvieran lástima y con el paso de los años aprendió que, si su amiga estaba mal, tenía que esperar a que fuera ella quien comenzara a hablar y se desahogara. Iban caminando por el parque sin mediar palabra, Lee odiaba estar en silencio, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico bastante parlanchín, sin embargo, respetaba el hecho de que su amiga optara por el silencio, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba, él no se quejaría.

-Creí que no me encontrarías-dijo de pronto la castaña.

-Eso nunca mi bella flor-dijo Lee con una enorme sonrisa-Sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Lee-dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica a su amigo-No sé qué haría sin ti.

-…-Lee permaneció en silencio, esperando a que la castaña continuara, no quería quitarle las intenciones de hablar.

-¿Sabes?-continuo la chica-Jamás creí que pudiera existir una persona tan arrogante, pedante...-soltó un suspiro antes de seguir-en conclusión todo un hígado. Nunca me habían tratado tan mal en toda mi vida y lo peor del caso es que no conseguí el trabajo, no puedo seguir permitiendo que Ino y Temari corran con la mayoría de los gastos en el departamento.

-No te preocupes TenTen, de seguro ellas entenderán, no creo que te echen-dijo Lee tratando de subir el ánimo de la ojichocolate-Son tus amigas ¿no?

-Es que no se trata de eso, Lee, yo no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

-No lo eres TenTen, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar eso.

-Lo lamento-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza, lo que provocó que su flequillo le tapara los ojos, Lee pudo notar como pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer de su rostro.

El chico detuvo su andar y se paró frente a su amiga, eran muy contadas las veces que la había visto llorar, TenTen era una de las chicas más fuertes que conocía, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, el ver a su amiga llorar le partía el alma, esa chica se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, ya que no sólo era su amiga, no, era más que eso, TenTen era su hermana.

-Perdón por llorar-dijo la castaña al darse cuenta de que Lee la observaba-Es solo que…no puedo evitarlo, hoy no me fue para nada bien.

-No te preocupes mi bella flor-dijo comprensivamente el pelinegro-Sabes que por mí no hay ningún problema, yo jamás te juzgaría, una mujer tan hermosa como tú tiene todo el derecho de desahogarse.

-Gracias, Lee-cuando levantó la mirada no pudo más que sonreír llena de agradecimiento a su amigo para luego abrazarlo-Estoy muy feliz de que seas mi hermano.

-Yo también TenTen-respondió el chico mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga-Pero vamos mi bella flor ¡NO PERMITAS QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD SE EXTINGA!-agregó el pelinegro con un puño levantado y flamitas saliendo por sus ojos.

-_Baka, tenía que arruinar este momento_-pensó TenTen mientras una gotita caía por su frente.

-Vamos TenTen, estacioné mi auto cerca de aquí y ahí te espera un chocolate caliente-dijo muy animado Lee.

-¿Tra-trajiste tu auto?-preguntó la chica incrédula.

-Así es-afirmó el chico haciendo su pose de chico cool-¿Por qué?

-N-no por nada-contestó TenTen-_Si por la mañana no morí, definitivamente moriré ahora._

No es que no le agradeciera a Lee todas las molestias que se había tomado por ella esa tarde, era solamente que TenTen apreciaba mucho su vida y, viajar con Lee y en ese auto, era una de las cosas que entraba en su lista de actos suicidas. Para empezar, su amigo a duras penas había pasado su examen de manejo, luego de repetirlo cerca de 30 veces los examinadores habían decidió otorgarle el permiso de conducir, y luego su automóvil, TenTen nunca había sido una chica materialista ni mucho menos interesada, de hecho amaba los Volkswagen, pero es que el Volkswagen 69 de su querido amigo Lee era tan...cómo decirlo…excéntrico, el auto estaba pintado de un color verde botella, los asientos eran de color negro, encima de los faros delanteros Lee había colado unos adornos que se asemejaban a sus pobladas cejas y, para rematar, al auto le fallaban los frenos.

-Adelante señorita-dijo Lee abriéndole la puerta a su amiga al llegar junto al auto.

-Gracias

Luego de que TenTen subiera y él cerrara la puerta, Lee rodeó el auto para abrir su propia puerta y sentarse en el lugar del conductor-Aquí tienes-dijo mientras le entregaba a TenTen un vaso con chocolate caliente, bueno, ya ni tan caliente-Lo compré de camino hacia acá.

-Muchas gracias Lee-dijo la castaña mientras su amigo ponía en marcha el auto- Oye, ¿cómo fue que supiste en qué parque estaba?

-Pues no fue fácil-contestó el chico-Me di cuenta que debí pedirte la dirección exacta cuando ya venía a mitad del camino, lo único que dijiste fue que estabas al otro lado de la ciudad, así que fue lo que tomé como referencia y comencé a buscar por cada parque que encontré.

-Con razón te tardaste.

-No, no fue por eso, ¿sabes que en esta parte de la ciudad hay muy pocos parques?

-¿En serio?

-Si, al ser una zona exclusivamente de empresas, centros comerciales, restaurantes y otros negocios, a lo mucho hay como 4 parques.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿por qué te tardaste?

-Je je je-río nervioso el cejotas-Lo que pasa es que el auto falló en el camino.

-…-una gota rodó por la frente de la chica.

-Pero no te preocupes bella flor de primavera-dijo inmediatamente Lee-No volverá a fallar.

-Eso espero, Lee.

Y así los dos amigos iban en camino, dicho sea de paso en un auto de dudoso desempeño, al departamento de TenTen que, en esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era un buen baño con agua tibia, una cena y la comodidad de su cama.

-_Cre-creo que debí decirle a Neji-niisan so-sobre la condición que impone otoo-san pa-para su herencia_-pensaba una peliazul que se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento.

Hacía algún tiempo que Hinata había decidido dejar la mansión Hyuga y vivir en un departamento el cual compró con sus propios ahorros, la vida en la mansión de su familia jamás le había gustado, siempre siendo subestimada y comparada con su hermana y primo, sin embargo, jamás se quejó, era demasiado tímida como para hacerlo además de que, con el paso del tiempo, logró demostrar, no sólo a su padre, sino también a todos los demás, que ella era un digna heredera del apellido Hyuga, a pesar de eso, su padre aún tenía dudas acerca de que ella pudiera llevar las riendas del negocio familiar, sin embargo, eso no le importaba a la chica, ya que a ella nunca le interesó el restaurante.

-_Só-sólo espero que Neji-niisan l-lo tome con ca-calma._

**Flashback.**

Sasuke había salido de la oficina de su primo y en seguida se dirigió a ella, que estaba sentada junto con Naruto en una de las mesas del restaurante, hacía un rato que ella había terminado de comer, sin embargo, seguía haciéndole compañía al hiperactivo rubio del que estaba enamorada, el chico iba por su 4º plato de spaghetti a la bolognesa.

-¿Me permites Hinata?-preguntó el pelinegro-Tenemos que hablar.

-Cl-claro, Sasuke-san-dijo la chica incorporándose de donde estaba sentada.

-¡Deme!-dijo Naruto quien tenía la boca llena de pasta y miraba a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos-¿Do buedes edperar a que bermine bo de bomer?

-Dije que quiero hablar con Hinata, no contigo baka-repuso fríamente.

-Na-naruto-kun no te apures, n-no tardaré mucho-dijo sonrojada la Hyuga

-Hai, hai-contestó fastidiado el rubio una vez que hubo pasado su bocado-Aquí te espero Hinata-chan, dattebayo.

Sasuke y Hinata se alejaron de la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio quien los observaba con una gran curiosidad, los chicos se sentaron cerca del pequeño bar con el que contaba el establecimiento.

-Un vodka Martini-pidió el chico-¿Quieres algo Hinata?

-N-no, gracias Sasuke-san, n-no bebo.

-Hmp-"contestó" el pelinegro mientras recibía su bebida-Bien, iré al grano, a tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, Hinata.

-L-lo sé-contestó la chica tratando de mantener la calma, a pesar de todo Hiashi era su padre y ella lo quería-Lo no-noté la última vez qu-que lo vi e-esta semana.

-Ya veo-contestó Sasuke-Hoy solicitó mi presencia en la mansión Hyuga-le comunicó a Hinata.

-Su-supongo que debe d-de ser a-algo relacionado c-con su tes-testamento, ¿n-no es a-así?

-Así es-afirmó el chico-Perdona si antes de hablar contigo hable con tu primo, es sólo que, a mi parecer él es el más afectado en esto.

-N-no hay problema Sa-sasuke-san.

-Tu padre ha decidido que sea Neji quien herede el restaurante, además de otras propiedades.

-L-lo esperaba y e-estoy conforme c-con esa decisión.

-Pero Hyuga no, él piensa que tú o tu hermana son las más indicadas para llevar las riendas del negocio y no está interesado en las propiedades que le deja tu padre.

-E-era de esperarse p-por parte d-de Neji-niisan-dijo la chica-Pero d-de mi parte no hay ningún problema, l-la verdad es que qui-quiero seguir es-estudiando arte, e-eso es l-lo que realmente qui-quiero, además d-de que con m-mi departamento y e-el sueldo que ga-gano como pro-profesora de ar-arte en u-una primaria e-es suficiente pa-para vivir.

-Hmp, entonces no hay ningún problema con la decisión de Hiashi-san.

-N-no, pe-pero ¿y-ya has hablado c-con Hanabi-chan?

-No te preocupes por eso, ella estuvo presente durante el proceso y alegó que era la mejor decisión, ya que ella no está dispuesta a pasarse la vida en este lugar, ésas fueron sus exactas palabras.

-Y-ya veo-contestó la ojiperla-Pe-pero ¿Por qué di-dices que Ne-neji-niisan es el a-afectado, a qu-qué te refieres, Sa-sasuke-san?

-Tu padre impuso una condición para que Neji reciba su herencia.

-¿U-una condición?-preguntó Hinata asombrada.

-Hmp.

-¿Cu-cuál condición?

-Al parecer tu primo está comprometido con una chica, pero hace tiempo que Hiashi-san no ha sabido de ella, hasta hace poco.

-…-Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso, de seguro Neji no sabría nada de ese tema.

-Así que la condición es que, si Neji no ha encontrado una mujer con quién compartir su vida antes de la muerte de tu padre, para poder heredar los bienes, lo casarán con esa chica.

-Pe-pero dices que otoo-san n-no ha sabido na-nada de ella.

-Hasta hace poco, al parecer desde que Hiashi-san calló enfermo, estaba planeando todo esto y contrato a unos investigadores para que la encontraran…y lo hicieron.

-¿Sa-sabes quién e-es?

-No, tu padre no me dijo su nombre.

-¿Ne-neji-niisan lo sabe¿-preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-No.

-E-espero que l-lo tome c-con calma cuando se e-entere.

-Me dijo que hoy mismo hablaría con tu padre.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Só-sólo espero que nii-san pi-piense las co-cosas-dijo en voz alta la chica.

Subía las escaleras de la mansión Hyuga rumbo a las habitaciones de su tío, ese día había decidido cerrar temprano el restaurante, además de que no había mucha gente y, por lo tanto no tenía que estar en las cocinas preparando comida y dando órdenes a los empleados, se la había pasado todo el día en la oficina pensando, en su tío, la herencia, Ama TenTen…no, no en ella NO, lo más importante era hablar con su tío y aclarar que él no estaba interesado en su dichosa herencia. Llegó al lugar que le interesaba, se acerco y tocó a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo una voz femenina que enseguida reconoció como la de su prima Hanabi. Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación cerrándola después.

-Nii-san-saludó la adolescente con una inclinación de cabeza, se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama donde reposaba su padre.

-Hanabi-sama-dijo secamente Neji inclinando la cabeza-Hiashi-sama.

-Ne-neji-dijo el hombre casi en un susurro-Veo que ha-has venido, supongo que Sa-sasuke ha hablado contigo.

-Hmp.

-Hanabi-llamó a su hija-¿Podrías dejarnos solos, po-por favor?

-Hai, otoo-san-dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida, al pasar al lado de su primo le dijo en su susurro apenas audible-Suerte, nii-san.

Neji levantó una ceja con asombro, ¿Por qué esa chiquilla le deseaba suerte? ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que él no?, ese asunto cada vez estaba más raro.

-Su-supongo que vi-vienes a decirme qu-que no estás de a-acuerdo con mi de-decisión-aseguró el hombre.

-Así es, Hiashi-sama-afirmó el castaño-Me parece que las más indicadas para esto son Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama.

-Sabes q-que a ninguna d-de mis d-dos hijas les interesa e-el restaurante, Neji.

-Si lo que le preocupa es que ellas no sepan cómo manejarlo, no es necesario que yo sea el dueño, bien puedo hacerme cargo de él sin serlo.

-N-no lo dudo, Neji-repuso Hiashi-Pero e-es algo que l-le debo a tu pa-padre, a Hizashi.

-…

-Así que pi-pierdes tu tiempo tratando de con-convencerme.

-Y ¿qué hay de las propiedades?-preguntó el chico-Sabe que no las necesito, que mis padres me heredaron una casa, además de que poseo un departamento propio.

-E-esas propiedades s-son un regalo.

-¿Un …regalo?-preguntó extrañado-¿Un regalo, por qué?

-Un regalo d-de bodas.

-¡¿DE QUÉ?!

-Verás Neji-comenzó el hombre-Existe una condición para que he-heredes e-esas cosas.

-…-estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder.

-Desde que naciste fuiste comprometido, sin embargo, hace ya bastante tiempo que no se sabe nada de tu prometida.

-Mejor para mí-dijo el chico recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Pero-continuo su tío como si no hubiera escuchado nada-L-la han en-encontrado, así qu-que la condición e-es que, ti-tienes ha-hasta el día de m-mi muerte para pre-presentar ante la fa-familia a la chica qu-que será tu esposa o t-te ca-casarás c-con la jó-jóven qu-que fue e-elegida de-desde un principio.

-¿Y si no acepto?

-N-no cr-creo que qu-quieras saber qu-que sucedería e-en ese caso.

-Así que no tengo opción.

-Exacto.

Por qué esas cosas sólo le pasaban a él, nunca había estado entre sus planes casarse y formar una familia, no quería darle más miembros a una familia a la que ni siquiera se sentía perteneciente y ahora era obligado a casarse con una completa desconocida si no encontraba en poco, MUY poco tiempo, a la mujer que realmente le interesara para ser su esposa. Tenía que pensar en algo para zafarse de ese problema, la herencia no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero, según las palabras de su tío, las consecuencias de rechazar la propuesta y la herencia podrían ser graves.

­-_Tengo que pensar en algo o de lo contrario seré obligado a algo que no deseo._

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bien este es el fin de este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ya saben chicas denle click! En esas letritas verdes que dicen review y dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, etc. Trataré de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible (esperemos que la facultad lo permita u.u'), bien para finalizar, los agradecimientos:

**missclover:** Sí, prometo que las cosas mejorarán para TenTen-chan, eso no lo dudes, es sólo que tiene que pasar por estas pruebas que harán más fuerte en un futuro para enfrentar otras cosas. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic me hace muy feliz que te guste ^^, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews n___n.

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por los reviews ^^.

**Kyoko-chan-sweet: **Espero que este capítulo resuelva tu duda de qué es lo que se trae Hiashi entre manos je je je. Tienes toda la razón Lee es tan lindo ^^ je je je mi mejor amigo tiene una personalidad idéntica a la de él je je je. Gracias por leer el fic y por tus reviews chica, es bueno saber que les agrada ésta loca historia ^^.

**Vistoria:** Espero que JAMÁS, JAMÁS los asquerosos innombrables nos superen, no podemos darnos el lujo de que Neji y TenTen estén con otras parejas. Ellos son el uno para el otro, te apoyo, no sólo con la campaña en pro de más Neji/Ten, sino también en el hecho de que Neji-kun es un sucio xD see!!! Que sea todo lo sucio que quiera…PERO SOLO CON TENTEN o lo capo ¬¬ (ok no me fui a los extremos xD). Gracias por leer el fic y por dejarme reviews, que bueno que mi intento de ff te agrade y me hace un más feliz poder colaborar con la campaña n____n.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Hola chica ^^, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y dejarme tus reviews, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ^^.

**Aliciajm:** Prometo solemnemente hacer sufrir a Sakura tanto como sea posible, yo tampoco la trago a la pelirosa esa ¬¬ ash!! Es que no puede haber kunoichi más tonta que ella. Gracias por leer, por los reviews y por decir que soy genial je je je, espero que este capítulo te guste ^^.

Bien ahora si me despido por que es algo tarde je je je, cuídense mucho ^^.

Jyan ne!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos:

Bueno, sé que me he demorado en escribir la continuación de la historia, pero es que la Psicología acapara todo mi tiempo n__n' y pues me es difícil escribir algo decente en el poco tiempo que tengo por las mañanas antes de dirigirme a la facultad. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, dejar sus reviews y sobre todo por ser pacientes conmigo ^^, bueno sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo 6, espero que sea de su agrado ^^.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente el personaje de Hyuga Hiroko es producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

De nuevo su "querida" familia se metía en su vida, de nuevo tenía que seguir las imposiciones de su tío, sabía desde muy pequeño que tenía que respetar las decisiones de sus mayores y, hasta hace algunos años, eso no le molestaba, el problema llegó cuando tuvo que elegir una carrera, a él no le importaba el negocio Hyuga ni nada que tuviera que ver con el tema, sin embargo, al ser el único heredero (hombre) de la "respetable" familia Hyuga, se esperaba de él que estudiara una carrera que le fuera útil para llevar las riendas del negocio así que tuvo que estudiar la carrera de Administración de empresas, a pesar de que su verdadera vocación era la Gastronomía. Algo raro viniendo de él, pero eso era lo que lo llenaba.

Si su padre no hubiera muerto de aquella forma tan repentina de seguro no hubiese permitido que su familia le impusiera todas esas cosas, de seguro él seguiría siendo aquel niño expresivo y lleno de vivacidad que fue alguna vez, pero el destino le tuvo que arrebatar a la persona que más quiso, la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él.

-_Kuso-_ pensaba el castaño mientras golpeaba el volante de su automóvil, se encontraba a unas cuadras de su apartamento pero la luz roja en el semáforo había hecho que se detuviera, seguía pensando la forma de evadir, aunque sólo fuera por esa ocasión, lo que se le había impuesto-_Malditas reglas familiares, es estúpido que en pleno siglo XX se haya arreglado un matrimonio_.

Tenía 24 años, no estaba listo para casarse, al menos no desde su punto de vista, no tenía a nadie en mente, obviamente salía con chicas, pero para él no eran nada serio, lo más importante para él era su trabajo como chef principal en el restaurante de su familia, ya que las obligaciones de la administración y las finanzas las había dejado en manos de Naruto, mientras que todos los asuntos legales estaban en manos de Sasuke, así él podía dedicarse a lo que le importaba realmente y seguir haciendo famoso el restaurante gracias a los platillos que el preparaba.

El semáforo marcó la luz verde señalando al castaño que debía avanzar, su apartamento estaba cerca lo único que Hyuga Neji deseaba en esos momentos era un buen baño de agua tibia y la comodidad de su cama, ese día había sido bastante ajetreado. Por la mañana tomaría una decisión respecto a lo que haría.

-Arigatou, Lee-dijo la chica-Lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes, TenTen, sabes que siempre que me necesites aquí estoy-dijo el cejotas con su pose de chico cool-No importa donde sea, yo iré a rescatarte, nee-chan.

-Lo sé, gracias-repitió la chica-Es tarde, seguro no has comido, ¿no quieres pasar a cenar?

-No quiero dar molestias-dijo apenado el chico.

-No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes, además seguro que Ino y Temari estarán contentas de verte, hace tiempo no se han visto.

-…

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo sonriendo TenTen.

Salió del auto, que estaba estacionado frente a su edificio, abrió la puerta de Lee y lo jaló del brazo para bajarlo, el chico no tuvo más opción que aceptar la invitación de su amiga y seguirla escaleras arriba rumbo a su apartamento, el trayecto hasta el lugar fue en completo silencio, cuando llegaron a la puerta, TenTen sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. En el comedor se encontraban Ino y Temari, ya con sus pijamas, teniendo una charla acerca de la cita de Ino con Kiba y cenando pizza.

-¡Al fin llegas!-dijo Ino-Nos tenías preocupadas, creímos que llegarías antes de que comenzara a llover.

-¿No te mojaste, estás bien?-preguntaba algo preocupada Temari.

-Estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal-dijeron al unísono sus amigas.

-Perdón por preocuparlas-dijo apenada TenTen.

Lee solo veía la escena, estaba feliz de que TenTen tuviera amigas que se preocupaban tanto por ella, estaba seguro de que si, en algún momento, el no podía cuidar de TenTen, Ino y Temari lo harían por él.

-¡Ah, Lee!, konbanwa-saludó Ino reparando por fin en la presencia del cejotas-Hace tiempo que no te veíamos ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias Ino-san-respondió el pelinegro-Ya sabes entrenando para el campeonato.

-Ohhh, es verdad-intervino Temari-el próximo mes lucharás por el campeonato mundial ¿verdad?

-Hai-respondió Lee con su sonrisa Colgate-Espero que las tres vayan a verme, les conseguiré boletos en primera fila.

-¡Sugoi!-exclamó Ino-¿Podrías darme uno extra para mi novio?

-Claro, Ino-san.

-¡Arigatou, Lee!

-Je je je je, no hay de qué.

-Mmm…de seguro vienes de "rescatar" a TenTen ¿no?-preguntó Temari.

-¡Temari!-le llamó la castaña.

-Lo tomaré como un sí-sonrió Temari-Anda TenTen, ve a darte una ducha, se nota que te hace mucha falta, nosotras cenaremos con Lee, por cierto, disculpa que sea pizza, pero olvidé pasar por los víveres para la cena.

-Iie, no hay problema Temari-san, esto está bien.

-Bien-dijo TenTen-Iré a ducharme.

Aprovechando que su amiga había abandonado el comedor para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, las rubias comenzaron a bombardear al pobre cejotas con un sinfín de preguntas, conocían a TenTen tan bien como la conocía Lee y, desde que entró al departamento, se dieron cuenta de que no le había ido muy bien en la entrevista.

-Habla Lee-dijo Ino-TenTen debió contarte cómo le fue, la conocemos, se ve que algo salió mal.

-Lo siento, Ino-san-respondió el chico luego de traga el bocado de pizza que estaba masticando-La indicada para decirles lo que sucedió es TenTen.

-Pero Lee, tal vez ella no diga nada-repuso Temari-Necesitamos saber que pasó para poder apoyarla.

-Lo siento chicas, no diré nada.

-De acuerdo, Lee-dijo Ino-Supongo que tienes razón.

No volvieron a insistir en el tema, no querían arruinar la cena de Lee luego de tanto tiempo de verlo, sería algo de muy mal gusto hacerlo, así que se dedicaron a hablar de los acontecimientos más recientes en sus respectivas vidas.

-_Hyuga Neji_-pensaba la castaña bajo el chorro de agua-_Cretino, se ve que nunca en su vida ha tenido necesidad de un empleo pero…es atractivo y su nombre, su nombre se me hace conocido, pero…¿de dónde?_

Neji acaba de salir de la ducha, tenía puesto sólo un pantalón holgado de color gris que utilizaba para dormir y secaba su larga cabellera castaña con una toalla mientras revisaba la agenda de su móvil buscando el número de Sasuke, al encontrarlo, lo marcó inmediatamente.

-Moshi moshi.

-Uchiha.

-Vaya qué sorpresa-dijo irónicamente el pelinegro-¿a qué debo tu llamada, Hyuga?

-¿Por qué demonios no me hablaste sobre la condición que impone Hiashi-sama para la herencia?

-Oh, es sobre eso.

-…

-Verás, no me creí el más indicado para darte la noticia.

-Hubiera llegado prevenido al menos si tú hubieras tenido la "amabilidad" de informarme.

-Hmp

-¿La conoces?

-¿A tu "prometida"?

-Hai

-Iie, no la conozco en persona-dijo el pelinegro-Lo único que sé es que están comprometidos desde que eran pequeños. ¿Por qué tanto interés, Hyuga?

-Creo que tengo derecho de saber, por lo menos, el nombre de la mujer que ha de ser mi "esposa".

-No me digas que te has resignado a casarte con una completa desconocida-dijo algo sorprendido Sasuke-Jamás creí esto de ti.

-Hmp-exclamó el Hyuga-Es obvio que no me he resignado a nada, sólo quiero saber su nombre, si no la conozco, al menos quiero saber cómo es que se llama.

-Pues lamento decirte que no tengo esa información.

-Hiashi-sama dijo que si presento ante la familia, antes de que él muera, a la chica que yo haya elegido para ser mi esposa, ese compromiso no será válido.

-Sí, algo sé de eso-dijo Sasuke-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Iie.

-Estás perdido.

-…

Luego de eso el castaño cortó la llamada y decidió irse a dormir, estaba verdaderamente cansado y necesitaba dormir un buen rato y dejar de presionar a su cerebro tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

-Aaahhhh-suspiró la chica-Esa ducha me sentó muy bien.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor TenTen-sonreía su amigo-Bien creo que ya es hora de retirarme, me dio gusto verlas de nuevo, Ino-san, Temari-san.

-Igualmente, Lee-dijo Ino-Te estaremos apoyando el día de la pelea.

-Arigatou, Ino-san.

-Muchas gracias por todo Lee-le agradeció la castaña-Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu entrenamiento de mañana.

-Arigatou, TenTen-respondió Lee-Y deja de preocuparte por lo del empleo, estoy seguro que Ino-san y Temari-san entenderán.

-Lo sé, es sólo que…no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

-¡No dejes que la llama de tu juventud se extinga, TenTen!-dijo Lee con su pose cool-Son tus amigas, entenderán.

Luego de decir eso el del corte de tazón se retiro de la casa de su amiga, TenTen cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al comedor donde ya la esperaban sus amigas.

-¿Y, cómo te fue?-preguntó Temari.

-Pues…-comenzó la chica-La verdad…

-Vamos TenTen, sin rodeos, dinos que tal fue la entrevista.

-La verdad es que ni siquiera me entrevistaron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron ambas rubias.

-¿Cómo que no te entrevistaron?-preguntó Ino.

-Es que llegué unos minutos antes de que finalizaran las entrevistas y, al parecer, ya habían elegido a quien ocuparía el puesto y pues, como llegué tarde…

-Eso no es excusa TenTen, tú te presentaste, debieron haberte entrevistado-dijo la enfadada Temari.

-Pues ya chicas no conseguí el empleo-dijo la castaña-mañana mismo comenzaré a buscar otro.

-Sabes que por la renta del departamento y lo demás no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Ino.

-Lo sé…muchas gracias, de verdad pero no quiero ser una molestia para nadie.

-No lo eres amiga-dijo Temari-Además si fuera cualquiera de nosotras, tú harías lo mismo.

-Así es TenTen, somos amigas, estamos para apoyarnos-dijo Ino.

La vida había comenzado a tratarla mejor, luego de la muerte de sus padres, cuando aún era una niña pequeña, la había pasado realmente mal, hasta que la vida le puso en frente a sus dos mejores amigas, las que pasaron a ser su familia. Su abuela acaba de fallecer y ella estaba como mesera en un café cerca de la Universidad femenina de su ciudad, ahí fue donde las conoció, Yamanaka Ino y Sabaku no Temari, ambas estudiantes de Comunicación; habían tenido química desde el inicio, con el paso del tiempo se volvieron muy amigas hasta que ambas chicas terminaron la carrera y decidieron irse a vivir a un departamento las tres.

-Bien niñas-llamó Temari-Basta de cursilerías, hay que irse a dormir por que mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-Hai, hai- dijo con pesadez Ino-Mañana hay trabajo…que fastidio.

-Al menos ustedes tienen algo que hacer-expresó la castaña-Yo seguiré en busca de un empleo.

-Como sea, ya es tarde, será mejor irse a descansar.

Iba caminando por la playa, era alrededor de medio día, le falta poco para llegar a su destino, la casa de su mejor amiga no se encontraba muy lejos de la suya; ese día había decidido ir con ella al muelle a comer un helado, no la había visto desde el festival de Tanabata. El pequeño niño castaño apresuró el paso cuando logró divisar la casa de su amiga, se dirigió con una gran sonrisa a la puerta para llamar a ella, esperando a que abrieran, luego unos cuantos segundos la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de edad avanzada, vestía completamente de blanco, su semblante se mostraba triste.

-Buenas tardes-saludó cortésmente el chiquillo, sabía que era la abuela la niña a la que había ido a buscar.

-Buenos días-respondió la mujer.

-Disculpe vengo a buscar a…

-Ella está en el hospital-lo cortó la mujer.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó con asombro el niño, hacía dos días que la había visto y ella se encontraba perfectamente bien-¿Qué le pasó?

-Ella y sus padres tuvieron un accidente, Neji-kun.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Volverán pronto?

-Ella sí, pero sus padres…-la mujer no pudo continuar ya que su voz se había cortado y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Go-gomennasai Neji-kun.

-Y-yo quiero verla-dijo el pequeño Neji.

-Lo lamento Neji-kun-se disculpó la mujer-pero eso no será posible.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó confundido-¿Ya no me quiere ver? ¿Ya no quiere ser mi amiga?

-No es eso-dijo rápidamente la mujer al ver la cara de tristeza del pequeño-Es que hoy mismo se irá a vivir conmigo, si quieres puedo decirle que viniste a verla y que le mandas tus saludos.

-…-el niño no daba crédito a lo que oía, su amiga, su mejor amiga se iba para siempre y él no podría despedirse, sin darle una respuesta a la mujer salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Neji-kun!-llamó la mujer, pero el chiquillo ya iba demasiado lejos.

Se sentía inquieto, sentía un dolor en su pecho que no le permitía respirar del todo bien, quería gritar, pero su garganta quemaba, sentía cómo las sábanas de su cama eran revueltas por los movimientos de su cuerpo, despertó de golpe, estaba bañando en sudor, aún sentía ese dolor en su pecho, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y notó que, además del sudor, lágrimas empapaban su cara…ese sueño había sido tan real, realmente sintió esa angustia de perder a una persona amada, no sabía de quién se trataba, ni siquiera recordaba ese fragmento de su vida, el dolor que había experimentado hace unos instantes podía ser comparado con lo que sintió con la muerte de su padre.

-_Sólo fue un sueño_- se repetía mentalmente el Hyuga-_Un absurdo sueño…nunca he tenido alguna amiga_.

Se levantó de su cama y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared, 5:30 am, hora de despertarse para ir a correr como lo hacía cada mañana. Ya se había puesto la ropa para salir a correr, se estaba atando los cordones de sus tennis cuando sonó el teléfono.

-_¿Quién será a esta hora?­_-se preguntaba el castaño mientras se dirigía a contestar-Moshi moshi.

-Nii-san-respondió una voz femenina-Ohayou gozaimasu.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Hanabi-sama-respondió secamente el chico.

-Gomen ne que te hable tan temprano-dijo la chica-Pero otoo-san quiere que sepas que hoy irán a desayunar al restaurante Hiroko-san* y tu prometida.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Como lo oíste nii-san, así que será mejor que estés preparado.

-Pe-pero-balbuceaba el castaño debido a la impresión-Es muy rápido esto, creí que la conocería hasta…

-¿Después de la muerte de otoo-san?, sí, yo creí lo mismo-se sinceró Hanabi-Pero al parecer la familia quiere meterte presión.

-Hmp.

-Bien nii-san eso era todo, te dejo seguir haciendo…lo que sea que estabas haciendo, jyan ne.

-Jyan ne, Hanabi-sama-colgó el teléfono bastante molesto, jamás imaginó que su familia estuviera tan interesada en casarlo a como diera lugar, eso reducía el tiempo que le quedaba para encontrar a la mujer perfecta para no tener que casarse con esa chica a la que no conocía. Decidió no preocuparse demás en ese momento, lo mejor sería que saliera a correr y despejara su mente.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?-preguntó la rubia.

-Me caí de la cama-respondió con una sonrisa TenTen-¿Ino aún no despierta?

-¿Ya viste la hora?-preguntó Temari-Son las 6 de la mañana, Ino despierta a las 8.

-Es verdad, bien creo que desayunaré algo ligero y luego me iré a duchar para salir a arreglar un asuntillo pendiente.

-¿Asuntillo…pendiente?-preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Hai, hai, algo sin importancia, no te preocupes.

-…-una gotita rodó por su frente-¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de irme?

-Iie, no es necesario Temari, gracias…por cierto ¿por qué hoy estás despierta a esta hora?

-Pues verás, me pidieron un reportaje para el noticiero de las 9 de la noche, ya tengo el tema y todo lo demás, es sólo que las personas a las que entrevistaré sólo tenían este día y por la mañana libre, así que tengo que llegar puntual a la cita.

-Ya veo-respondió la castaña-Pues te deseo buena suerte en tu entrevista, estoy segura que será uno de los mejores reportajes del noticiero.

-Arigatou, TenTen…bien tengo que irme si quiero llegar temprano, a esta hora hay tráfico en la ciudad.

-¿Sólo a esta hora?...ES TODO EL BENDITO DÍA.

-Iie, te equivocas-le dijo-Lo que pasa es que, como sólo conoces esta parte de la ciudad, no sabes cuáles son las horas pico je je je, pero no te preocupes, ya aprenderás.

Dicho esto la rubia salió del departamento dejando sola a TenTen quien, además de estar desayunando, pensaba la forma de hacerle la vida imposible, aunque sólo por un día, al engreído de Neji Hyuga, lo que le había hecho no se iba a quedar así.

-_Pagarás Hyuga-_pensaba maliciosamente la chica-_Muajajajajaja_ (se supone que es su risa macrabra xD).

Esperaba no haber llegado tarde al trabajo, sería de muy mal gusto llegar fuera de tiempo en su primer día de trabajo y ella NO podía dar esa imagen ante su nuevo jefe. Iba caminando lo más rápido que podía, había dejado su auto en el estacionamiento para empleados del restaurante, a unos cuantos metro de la entrada a éste, la puerta estaba más cerca de ella, se veía que casi nadie había llegado al establecimiento aún, tomó la manija de la puerta justo cuando otra persona había hecho lo mismo.

-Gomennasai-dijo la pelirosa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que también tenía su mano sobre la manija.

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte del pelinegro, sólo una mirada gélida.

-Y-yo…-había comenzado a decir Sakura, estaba nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, ese hombre de mirada fría la había dejado impactada, era tan atractivo (obviamente NO como Neji)-Y-yo…

-¿Vas a entrar o no?-preguntó exasperado el pelinegro.

-E-etto…

-Molestia-le dijo a la chica antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al establecimiento dejando a una pelirosa confundida, apenada y cabizbaja.

-_¿Molestia?_-pensaba Sakura-_¿Soy una molestia?_

La chica entró al restaurante buscando al pelinegro, al cual encontró dirigiéndose con pasos seguros rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

-_Genial_-pensó irónicamente-_Teníamos que ir al mismo lugar_.

Sasuke entró sin tocar a la puerta, no era necesario, sabía que su amigo se encontraba dentro, además de que por algo lo había citado a tan tempranas horas en el restaurante.

-¿Qué pasa, Hyuga?-preguntó enseguida el pelinegro.

-Ohayou, Sasuke-respondió "cortésmente" Neji.

-Hai, hai…al grano.

-Hoy la conoceré-dijo para pronto.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, vendrá a la hora del desayuno con Hiroko-san.

-Ya veo y…¿estás preparado?

-Obviamente no.

-Tsk…¿me llamaste sólo para eso?

-En parte-respondió sinceramente-Necesito que me ayudes a pensar en algo para salir de esto.

-Pues si no es casado, no veo otra salida-dijo burlonamente Sasuke.

-Idiota.

-Calma Hyuga, sólo digo la verdad-

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta y una voz femenina que pedía el acceso a la oficina.

-Adelante-dijo Neji.

-Ohayou Neji-san-dijo la chica-Vengo a reportarme para mi primer día de trabajo.

-Ohayou Sakura-san-dijo secamente el chico-Tu uniforme está en tu locker del vestidor, luego de que te hayas cambiado dirígete a las cocinas, en unos momentos más estaré allá, mientras tanto, le he pedido a Nara Shikamaru que te explique el funcionamiento de todo.

-Hai, arigatou-dijo la pelirosa-Con permiso Neji-san y…eh…

-Él es Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Neji-Lleva los asuntos legales del restaurante.

-Un placer, Uchiha-san.

-…-el pelinegro ni volteó a ver a la chica.

-Bien, con permiso-dijo Sakura antes de salir de la oficina de Neji para dirigirse a los vestidores.

-Y el que trata mal a las mujeres soy yo-dijo Neji.

-Tsk.

Eran casi las 9 de la mañana y TenTen había llegado justo a tiempo para el desayuno, a tiempo para su venganza, veía como al restaurante comenzaba a llegar la gente dispuesta a tener un rato agradable y un buen desayuno en aquel establecimiento, ella ni en sueños podría pagar más que una bebida ahí, de pronto algo llamó su atención, una camioneta último modelo se detenía en la puerta del lugar, de ella bajó una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños y, no estaba muy segura por la distancia, con el mismo color de ojos de Hinata y el tal Neji, en seguida de ella bajó una chica como de su edad, esbelta, de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, tenía que admitir que era realmente bonita, llevaba una falda que le llegaba a rodilla de color verde, una blusa de cuello alto color café, un saco color verde también, de calzado llevaba unos botines cafés y su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-Hiroko-san-dijo la pelinegra.

-Dígame.

-De verdad cree que Neji-kun esté de acuerdo con este compromiso.

-Debe de estarlo-dijo fríamente la mujer-Ahora entremos, debe estarnos esperando.

-…-la chica no dijo nada más y siguió a la mujer.

El capitán del restaurante, Akimichi Chouji, fue quien les abrió la puerta.

-Ohayou gozaimasu-dijo el joven-Neji-san las está esperando, háganme el favor de seguirme-las condujo a una de las mejores mesas del restaurante, mientras un mesero iba en busca de Neji-Tomen asiento, por favor, Neji-san no tarda en llegar-el chico les extendió a cada una la carta para que pudieran ordenar lo que deseaban para desayunar-Con su permiso.

Estaba nervioso, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina, en cualquier momento llegarían y él aún no tenía pensado nada y, para colmo, su "querido" amigo no le ayudaba en mucho ahí recostado en sofá, además, ése sueño no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, estaba rememorando cada una de las escenas cuando la voz de Sasuke lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas?-dijo molesto-Me estas mareando.

-Hmp-respondió Neji.

-Tsk.

-Neji-sama-llamó un mesero por la puerta entreabierta-Las personas que había esperado han llegado.

-Arigatou-dijo secamente el chico antes de que el mesero se retirara.

-Bien-dijo Sasuke levantándose del sofá dispuesto a irse-Te deseo suerte, Hyuga.

-Tú vas conmigo-dijo decididamente el chico impidiendo que el pelinegro saliera de la oficina antes que él.

-Tsk-pronunció Sasuke-Estás completamente loco, pero…si no hay remedio.

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a la mesa, ésta se encontraba cerca de una ventana que daba a la calle, las dos mujeres ya habían ordenado algo y estaban esperando a que fuera servido.

-Ohayou-saludó secamente el castaño-Hiroko-san

-Ohayou, Neji-contestó la mujer-Ohayou, Sasuke-san.

-Ohayou, Hiroko-san-contestó el pelinegro.

-Neji-llamó Hiroko-Ella es Ichikawa Yuna.

-Mucho gusto, Yuna-san-dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío Neji-san-respondió la chica.

-Él es Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Neji presentando a su amigo-Es quien lleva los asuntos legales del restaurante y de la familia Hyuga.

-Un gusto, Ichikawa-san.

-Igualmente, Uchiha-san.

-Bien ya hechas las presentaciones creo que es tiempo de hablar de lo que realmente importa, su boda-dijo Hiroko-Hay que comenzar con los preparativos.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Hiroko-san?-preguntó Neji-Aún no sabe si yo no tengo a nadie en mente para casarme.

-Neji, no has presentado a ninguna chica ante la familia.

-El que no haya presentado a nadie no quiere decir que no tenga una novia formal.

-Eso sería una gran falta de respeto a la familia Hyuga-respondió indignada Hiroko-Sabes que las reglas exigen que las parejas de los miembros sean presentadas ante la familia y…

-Acabo de hacer formal mi relación-la cortó Neji-Fue hace unos días, pensaba presentarla ante la familia la próxima semana, pero viendo las circunstancias…

-No te creo-dijo Hiroko-Sé muy bien que no sales con nadie, no tienes excusa Neji, te casarás con Yuna-san y punto.

Sasuke y Yuna sólo se dedicaban a observar la escena y escuchar a cada uno de los Hyuga discutir acerca de un matrimonio ni que aún no se llevaba a cabo, por un lado Hiroko quería imponer las reglas y decisiones de su familia, por el otro, Neji no estaba dispuesto a someterse y dar su brazo a torcer.

-Hiroko-san yo creo que…-había tratado de intervenir la chica cuando fue interrumpida por Sasuke.

-Cretino-dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba por la ventana y sonreía socarronamente.

-¿Perdón?-dijo indignada Hiroko-Sasuke-san ese vocabulario es de muy mal gus…

-Hyuga Neji, eres un cretino-repitió el chico volteando a ver a su amigo-No me mires así, Hyuga, no lo digo yo, lo dice aquel letrero detrás de ti.

Yuna, Hiroko y Neji se giraron para ver hacia donde Sasuke señalaba, en la ventana estaba pegado un letrero que tenía escrito, en letras grandes y rojas, lo que Sasuke acababa de decir. Neji trató de ocultar el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a hacia afuera del restaurante para tratar de encontrar al responsable de ese agravio hacia su persona (ay si agravio xD).

-Con permiso-dijo el castaño-Uchiha, acompáñame.

-Tsk-dijo Sasuke poniéndose en pie-Con permiso.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida del establecimiento con rumbo hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba el letrero. Neji esperaba que el culpable hubiese huido ya, pero no fue así, se encontró frente a frente con la chica en la que había estado pensando todo el día anterior hasta que le habían informado de su situación actual con respecto a la herencia de su tío.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo para pronto el Hyuga.

-No, solamente me cobro lo que me hiciste ayer-respondió segura TenTen-Ohayou, Sasuke-san.

-Ohayou, TenTen-saludó el azabache.

-Déjate de tonterías de una vez y quita ese letrero de la ventana-le ordenó Neji.

-No lo haré-le espetó la castaña-Es lo menos que te mereces, Hyuga.

-O lo quitas o…

-O ¿qué?-retó TenTen-¿Llamarás a la policía?, anda hazlo, no me importa, al menos todos allá adentro ya saben lo que eres realmente.

Las dos mujeres observaban la discusión que se llevaba a cabo desde afuera, ambas en completo silencio, ¿quién era esa castaña?, ninguna lo sabía, pero al parecer Neji le había hecho algo realmente malo como para que ella se hubiese atrevido a hacer lo del letrero.

-No me retes-le advirtió exasperado el Hyuga.

-Hyuga-lo llamo Sasuke, el aludido volteo a ver a su amigo, éste estaba sonriendo de a misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo que podía resolver algún caso complicado que se le presentaba como abogado-Tengo una idea.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, procuraré hacerme un huequito en mi horario todo apretado para seguir escribiendo esta historia y no hacerlos esperar tanto ^^, ya saben que un pequeño review no les quita mucho tiempo y hace feliz a otra persona ^^, muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias a:

**missclover: **Haré sufrir a Sakura tanto como pueda lo prometo, muajajaja, esa rosada va a saber lo que es sufrir xD. Muchas gracias por los reviews, por leer el fic y por aguantar la espera, espero que lo sigas leyendo ^^.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Gracias por el review, como ves, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, espero que te gusten y perdón por la espera, de cualquier modo muchas gracias por leer mi pseudo fanfic y dejar review n___n.

**Kyoko-chan-sweet:** No Neji no tendrá que matar a nadie, bueno tendrá ganas de matar a Naruto una que otra vez pero nada de muertes en fic o eso es lo que creo, tal vez luego se me alborote y mate a algún personaje, muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer la historia, lamento la demora, prometo tratar de subir los capítulos más rápido.

**Anika-san:** Me pareció muy buena tu idea de hacer que Neji pusiera un anunció en el diario xD pero luego creí que se vería bastante desesperado y eso no va con la personalidad del sexy Neji *¬*, gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo la historia ^^.

**Aliciajm: **Mmm…creo que con este capítulo mato tus sospechas ¿verdad? Je je je je, gracias por leer mi ff y dejar reviews, me da gusto que creas que la historia es genial, espero que no cambies de parecer, me esforzaré por que sea una buena historia ^^, gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^.

**OoNocturne: **¡Bienvenida al fic!, me alegra que te haya gustado la trama, espero que lo sigas leyendo, perdona la demora pero, como dije, la Universidad se lleva la mayor parte de mi tiempo y pues no tengo muchos ratos libres para escribir, sólo leo y leo y leo más y más sobre Piaget y esas cosas de Psicología infantil n___n', bueno muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia.

**Vistoria:** Maestra (¿puedo llamarte maestra?) lamento la demora de la continuación, me alegra saber que te tomas la molestia de leer ^^ hago este fanfic con el propósito de contribuir con la campaña y deshacernos de los asquerosos innombrables que no deberían existir, espero que este capítulo te guste, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews ^^.

***Hyuga Hiroko.** Es un personaje que me inventé, ella es (en mi imaginación, claro) la prima de Hiashi y Hiazashi, la tía de Neji, Hinata y Hanabi; es una mujer de unos 40 años, alta, de cabello castaño largo, a sus años aún es soltera, lo que la hace tener un carácter un tanto amargado, respeta demasiado las reglas de la familia y, a lo largo de la historia, tratará de separar a Neji y TenTen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por la tardanza para éste capítulo, he tenido mucha tarea u.u' y no había tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, además de que no me venía nada a la mente, estaba completamente en blanco, pero luego de todo éste tiempo, ya aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que la disfruten ^^.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(inicio/fin de un flash back)**

_Capítulo 7_

Las dos mujeres sentadas frente a ella no dejaban de mirarla raro, especialmente la tal Hiroko, no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, las otras dos féminas parecían estudiar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, desde como bebía agua, hasta la forma en que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja; quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, maldito el momento en que había aceptado la propuesta del Hyuga y el Uchiha.

* * *

-Hyuga-lo llamo Sasuke, el aludido volteo a ver a su amigo, éste estaba sonriendo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo cuando acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo que podía resolver algún caso complicado que se le presentaba como abogado-Tengo una idea.

-Si no es una forma de quitarme de encima a estas tres locas, no hables Uchiha-dijo seriamente el peli largo.

-¡Óyeme!-dijo indignada la castaña-¡Yo no soy ninguna loca!

-¡¿Ah no?!-respondió igual de exaltado el Hyuga-No me dirás que una persona que está en sus cabales anda por la vida haciendo escenas como la que acabas de hacer con tu estúpido letrerito.

-Te lo merecías y di que te fue bien porque…-

-¿Se pueden callar de una vez?-Interrumpió Sasuke.

Tanto Neji como TenTen voltearon a ver a Sasuke quien estaba realmente fastidiado con su pelea.

-Bien-dijo el pelinegro-Así está mejor, ahora seré yo quien hable. Tú Hyuga quieres quitarte de encima a Hiroko-san y Yuna-san ¿no?- Neji asintió-Y tú TenTen necesitas un trabajo ¿cierto?-la castaña asintió-Bien he encontrado la solución para ambos.

-¿Y?-preguntó la castaña-¿Cuál es?

* * *

-Así que…-continúo hablando Hiroko sacando a la castaña de sus recuerdos-TenTen-san es tu novia Neji-dijo la mujer casi escupiendo el nombre de la chica.

-Hai-confirmó Neji-Desde hace 6 meses.

-¿No te parece muy poco tiempo?-preguntó Hiroko-No creo que en éstos meses se conozcan tan bien como para que tomen la decisión de casarse.

-¡¿CASARNOS?!-preguntó TenTen-Pe-pero yo…yo no…yo.

-Hiroko-san-interrumpió de pronto Sasuke al ver las miradas de Hiroko y Yuna hacia TenTen-Me parece que acaba de arruinar la sorpresa de Neji.

-¿Sorpresa?-preguntó Yuna.

-Hai-afirmó Neji-A pesar de que, como dice Hiroko-san, tenemos "poco" tiempo juntos y que desde la semana pasada somos novios formalmente, hoy tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio a TenTen.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Neji-san, pero a mi mas bien me parece que la..."señorita" TenTen no tiene la mas mínima intención de casarse con usted-dijo Yuna mirando lascivamente a la castaña.

Ésa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, ya había soportado demasiado de ésas mujeres, ahora sí iban a conocer a TenTen. La castaña tomó el vaso de agua que estaba frente a ella y poniéndose de pie le lanzó su contenido a Yuna.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!-dijo indignada la chica levantándose de su asiento empapada. Los otros 3 se quedaron atónitos ante la acción de la castaña, pero las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Hiroko inmediatamente se puso en pie para ayudar a la chica, Sasuke trataba de contener una carcajada y Neji, bueno él permanecía con la misma expresión seria.-No eres más que una vulgar y corriente, una persona educada no haría este tipo de cosas.

-Una persona "educada" como dices tú, no se pasaría el tiempo mirando descaradamente a otra ni insinuando cosas-dijo en su defensa la castaña.

-¡Neji!-llamó Hiroko, el chico volteó a verla-Debes saber que la familia Hyuga NUNCA va a aceptar a semejante…mujer, así que vete haciendo a la idea de que Yuna será tu esposa.

-Yo ya he elegido-dijo el chico-Mi esposa será TenTen.

Al oír lo dicho por el Hyuga, la castaña abrió sus ojos como platos, definitivamente había escuchado mal o ése hombre estaba loco de remate. Era la segunda vez en sus vidas que se habían visto, lo único que sabían el uno del otro eran sus nombres, no podían casarse, era una locura, había aceptado ayudarlo porque Sasuke intervino para ello, además de que le habían prometido un trabajo en el restaurante, pero de ahí a ser la esposa de Hyuga Neji…eran cosas muy diferentes.

-Me retiro-dijo Yuna-No soporto más estar cerca de una tipa como ésta.

-Yuna-san-la llamó Neji.

-Dígame, Neji-san.

-Le pido más respeto para mi prometida-le dijo seriamente el chico-No toleraré que la sigan tratando de ésta forma.

-…-Yuna no contestó nada tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la salida del establecimiento sin despedirse de nadie.

-Hiashi-sama se enterará de esto Neji, tenlo por seguro-dijo Hiroko antes de salir tras Yuna.

Luego de que ambas mujeres salieran del restaurante, Sasuke, Neji y TenTen se quedaron sentados mientras un silencio incómodo dominaba en la mesa, ninguno de los tres decía nada.

-No te hagas ilusiones-dijo de pronto el oji perla-Tú y yo no nos vamos a casar.

-¿Eh?-lo miró la chica-A caso, ¿crees que me tragué tus palabras?

-Sería lo más lógico.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a tu oficina, Hyuga-dijo Sasuke-Debemos redactar el contrato de TenTen y ponernos de acuerdo con el sueldo que recibirá.

-Hmp.

-Esta bien Sasuke-san.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina del Hyuga sin decir nada, el primero en entrar fue Neji, seguido por Sasuke y TenTen.

-Bien-dijo el Uchiha-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es poner las cartas sobre la mesa…Hyuga, estarás de acuerdo que el "empleo" que le ofreciste a TenTen es…ahm…cómo decirlo…poco convencional y, por lo tanto…

-Espera, espera-interrumpió Neji-Si mal no recuerdo fuiste TÚ quien propuso esto, Uchiha.

-Como sea, el punto es que TenTen merece un sueldo que vaya de acuerdo con el empleo y…

-Lamento interrumpir, Sasuke-san-dijo de pronto la castaña-Pero lo que yo quiero es trabajar como chef en este restaurante.

-NO-dijo tajante Neji-Eso sí que no, el personal está completo, además no tienes ninguna experiencia.

-Está bien, entonces consíguete a otra-dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina.

-Espera, TenTen-la detuvo Sasuke-Hyuga acepta.

-¿QUÉ?-soltó el pelilargo.

-Serás ayudante de chef, por ahora, porque sería demasiado raro que la "novia" del dueño entrara inmediatamente como chef, ¿no crees?

-Pues, creo que tienes razón-dijo la castaña.

-Bien, serás ayudante de la pelirosa que fue contratada ayer, ¿te parece?

-Si

-Bueno, por ahora esta farsa durará…pues, no sé ¿cuánto tiempo crees conveniente Hyuga?

Neji se había mantenido a parte de la "negociación" entre Sasuke y TenTen, pero justo cuando su amigo le hizo esa pregunta, fue cuando realmente se interesó en la plática. No podía negar que TenTen era una chica muy bonita, le había llamada la atención desde el principio, pero aceptaba que no habían empezado con el pie derecho, pequeño gran problema, sin embargo, quería saber más de la castaña, algo le decía que esa chica era muy especial.

-¿Hyuga?-lo llamó Sasuke.

-Un año.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Serás mi "novia" un año.

-¿No cree que es mucho tiempo?, además creí que no me soportaba y…

-Además de que serás contratada como empleada del restaurante-continuo el chico sin prestar atención a la castaña-Te compraré ropa y todo lo que necesites para parecer una mujer de sociedad.

-Quiere decir que, tal y como estoy, ¿no estoy a su altura?-preguntó enfadada la chica.

-No se trata de eso-dijo fríamente el castaño-Simplemente mira lo que pasó con Yuna, no creo que quieras que todo el mundo te trate así.

-En eso tiene razón Hyuga, TenTen-intervino Sasuke-Entonces, ¿vas a aceptar?

**CONTINUARA**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben que un pequeño review no les quita mucho tiempo y hace feliz a otra persona ^^, aunque sé que yo últimamente no he dejado reviews, en serio que es por falta de tiempo, espero que lo entiendan y pues intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias por leer y perdón si el capítulo fue algo corto.

Gracias a:

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Muchas gracias por el review y pues una ENORME disculpa por hacerte esperar, ojalá que sigas leyendo el fanfic y que te gusten los siguientes capítulos ^^.

**Iron-Lilith:** Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y por tu review, espero que leas este y que te guste mucho y pues también lamento mucho la tardanza.

**OoNocturne:** Creo que tus sospechas fueron ciertas je je je y si vaya que Neji puede ser un poco cretino a veces, pero eso no le quita lo guapo je je je, gracias por tu review ^^.

**Kyoko-chan-sweet: **Perdona la tardanza, espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic y pues intentaré ya no demorar tanto.

**Vistoria: **Perdona la demora, perdona no dejar reviews en tus fanfics, todos y cada uno de ellos son geniales, en serio no me canso de decir que eres una gran escritora, me encanta como transmites los sentimientos de los personajes y como logras captar la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, ya quisiera yo ser tan buena como tú, espero que continúes escribiendo sobre esta hermosísima pareja que aún tiene mucho que dar y pues espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic y me des tu opinión de él.

**Ari Hyuga: **Me alegra que te guste mi fanfic, igual que a las demás, una disculpa por la tardanza, en fin, espero que continúes leyendo.

**missclover:** Gracias por leer, por el review y pues perdón por la tardanza chica, espero que, aunque esté peque, también te gustes este capítulo.

**Ariasujm-chan: **Gracias por tu review, en este capítulo no di ningún giro dramático je je je je, espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic y me des tu opinión de los próximos capítulos.

**Josselyndel: **Bienvenida al fic, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo, me da mucho gusto que, aunque ya tenía tiempo sin actualizar, te haya llamado la atención y que me dejaras review, bueno, espero que este capítulo te guste.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ^^:

Antes que nada quiero decirles a tods ls chics de Chile que, en México, lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido en su país, de verdad espero que todos ustedes y sus seres queridos se encuentren bien.

Lamento que siempre las haga esperar tanto para la continuación del fic u.u' es que eso de ir en la Universidad si quita algo de tiempo xD, pero aprovechando estos días de descanso, decidí tomar la compu y ponerme a escribir, sin más, aquí la continuación.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-_bla bla bla_- pensamientos del personaje**

**-(bla bla bla)-nota del autor**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-(inicio/fin de un flash back)**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-gritó sorprendida Ino-¿Cómo que te vas a casar?

-¡ESTAS LOCA TENTEN, LOCA!-la secundó Temari.

-Bella flor-intervino Lee-Sabes que siempre te he apoyado en todo lo que has decidido, sea o no lo mejor pero, esta vez…¡ENTRA EN RAZÓN!

-Es que…-no sabía que decir, sabía que era algo "precipitado" lo de su boda y todo eso, pero quería que sus amigos lo supieran-Es que yo…

-¡TenTen, por Dios madura de una vez!-estalló Temari-Esta mañana ni siquiera tenías novio y, de pronto, nos llamas a Ino, Lee y a mí ¿para decirnos que te vas a casar?

No podía refutarle nada a su amiga, sabía que Temari tenía toda la razón y si para sus amigos estaba siendo difícil de asimilar, para ella mucho más, pero era la única forma de conseguir un empleo, además de que podría, de alguna manera, retribuirles a sus amigos todo lo que habían hecho por ella.

-Perdón Temari-dijo la castaña tomando valor-Pero no les estoy pidiendo permiso, creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones y…esto es lo que he decidido, me voy a casar y solo quería que ustedes, mis amigos, lo supieran.

-Sabemos que ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha amiga-dijo Ino-Pero es que, de verdad, esta "decisión" es incluso más inmadura que las que he tomado yo.

-Bella flor, si ya lo has decidido, no me queda más que apoyarte como siempre-dijo resignado el cejotas.

-Allá tú TenTen-expresó Temari-Y…¿quién es? ¿cómo se llama?

-Hyuga Neji.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!-gritaron los otros tres al unísono.

Mientras, en la zona residencial de la ciudad, Hyuga Neji entraba a la mansión de su adinerada familia, con el firme propósito de anunciar su "compromiso" con cierta chica castaña aunque, de antemano, sabía que Hiroko ya habría encargado de divulgar la noticia por toda la casa. El joven no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando una chica de largos cabellos castaños claros se le abalanzó comenzando a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

-¿Es verdad nii-san? ¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuándo…?

-Hanabi-sama-elevó la voz el castaño-¿Me haría el favor de quitárseme de encima?

-¿De encima?-preguntó confundida la chica, sólo para bajar la mirada y darse cuenta que estaba sentada sobre su primo quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con una cara de pocos amigos que a cualquiera daría miedo-¡Oh! Gomenasai Neji nii-san.

Hanabi se levantó y le extendió la mano a su primo, sin embargo, este la rechazó y se puso en pie por su cuenta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada reprochante a su imprudente prima.

-Por lo que veo, Hiroko-san se ha encargado de dar la noticia prematuramente.

-Ni tan prematuramente porque supongo que es a eso a lo que vienes ¿no, nii-san?

-Hmp.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-dijo sonriendo la Hyuga.

-Con su permiso, Hanabi-sama, tengo que ir a ver a Hiashi-sama.

-Pero…-intentó objetar Hanabi pero su primo ya había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación de su padre.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de su tío buscando las palabras adecuadas para anunciarle su compromiso y próxima boda, tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla pero justo en ese instante la puerta fue abierta saliendo de la habitación Hiroko.

-Veo que ya has venido a hablar con Hiashi-san.

-Hmp.

-Quiero que sepas, Neji, que acabo de comunicarle de lo ocurrido con esa…"chica"-dijo despectivamente la mujer-Te será difícil, MUY difícil que la familia acepte a una mujer de esa clase.

-No le estoy pidiendo a la familia-dijo el chico sonriendo socarronamente-Solo he venido a avisar de mi compromiso con TenTen.

-No pienso discutir el tema contigo, Hiashi-san ha decidido que tu futura esposa será Yuna, te guste o no.

Hiroko dejó a Neji fuera de la habitación, estaba bastante molesto, no permitiría que su familia volviera a intervenir en su vida, no se casaría con la tal Yuna, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

* * *

-En eso tiene razón Hyuga, TenTen-intervino Sasuke-Entonces, ¿vas a aceptar?

-…-la castaña no respondió.

-Ok-dijo Neji-Entonces te puedes ir, diría que fue un "placer" conocerte, pero ambos sabemos que no, así que…

-Espera-dijo la chica-A…acepto.

-Bien-dijo el Uchiha-Comencemos a redactar tu contrato, TenTen.

-Hai.

-Hyuga-lo llamó Sasuke-¿Cuáles son tus términos?

-Primero: Desde este momento diremos que estamos comprometidos y que será mi futura esposa.

-¡¿QUEEE?! Un momento, un momento…-comenzó la chica.

-Segundo-continuó el Hyuga-Trabajará en el restaurante como AYUDANTE de chef, solamente.

-_Desgraciado-_pensaba TenTen.

-Tercero: no habrá muestras de cariño, más allá de las necesarias como "pareja", entre nosotros y estas solo deben darse en presencia de mi familia y/o empleados del restaurante, NUNCA a solas.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-le dijo la chica.

-Cuarto: Su sueldo será de 10,000.

-¡¿YENES?!-preguntó la chica-Maldito tacaño…

-Dólares-le dijo fríamente el pelilargo-Pero si no los quieres lo entiendo, no hay trato.

-No, no-dijo rápidamente la chica-está bien, supongo que será mi "sueldo" de todo el año que seremos "pareja".

-No-dijo Sasuke-será tu sueldo mensual.

-¿Podemos continuar con esto?-preguntó con fastidio Neji.

-Hai, hai.

-Quinto: No podrá hablar de este contrato con nadie, de lo contrario quedará anulado y será despedida del restaurante, además de que tendrá que regresar el dinero que le haya sido dado.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-No falta el más importante-dijo Neji-Ninguno se puede enamorar del otro.

-Ja, no será problema-aseguró la chica.

-Hmp, lo mismo digo.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuáles son tus términos, TenTen?

-Pues solo que me trate con respeto y cumpla con su palabra.

-Hmp.

-Bien, ahora solo lo escribo en la computadora, lo imprimo y estará listo para que lo firmen.

-De acuerdo-dijeron Neji y TenTen.

* * *

* * *

-_Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto-_pensaba cierta castaña que se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento.

-TenTen.

-Dime Temari.

-Pues…bueno…yo sólo quiero que sepas que, de verdad, espero que ese tonto Hyuga sepa lo que tiene y te haga muy feliz amiga.

-Vamos Temari, aún no me he ido.

-Lo sé, pero te casarás con él y luego te irás.

-Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso Temari.

-Je je je si, tienes razón, en fin, descansas TenTen.

-Tú también-se despidió la castaña-_De verdad, espero haber hecho bien._

Eran alrededor de las 12am, una chica de cabello largo azulado se encontraba sentada a la mesa del restaurante de su familia, ya todos, incluso su primo, se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares hacía cosa de una hora, en el establecimiento se encontraba ella y otro chico que, dicho sea de paso, no era precisamente con el que quería estar, sin embargo, al haber sido citada por el pelinegro con quien se encontraba y por ser éste amigo de su primo y del hombre que ella quería, decidió ir al encuentro. Y ahí se encontraba ella, mirando a su acompañante, Uchiha Sasuke, esperando a que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio y le dijera los motivos por los cuales la había citado a tan altas horas, pero no fue así, el Uchiha seguía con su pose seria de siempre, no parecía tener ganas de hablar, se limitaba únicamente a contemplarla y comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, así que se armó de valor y fue ella quien comenzó la conversación.

-Sa-sasuke-san-lo llamó la chica.

-Antes que nada-comenzó el Uchiha-Quiero que sepas que los motivos por los que te cité a estas horas y en este lugar son más que nada personales.

-¿Pe-personales?

-Hinata, sé que nunca te esperaste lo que diré pero, quiero que lo sepas…estoy enamorado de ti-dijo de pronto Sasuke, le había costado bastante trabajo ya que siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico frío y distante pero, cuando estaba con Hinata, todo eso cambiaba.

-Sa-sasuke-san.

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias a:**

**Vistoria.** Espero que te encuentres bien, gracias por pasarme tu mail y perdón si no te he agregado, lo que pasa es que he estado un tanto ocupada, espero que te guste la continuación ^^.

**Ariasujm-chan****. **

**Alexa Hiwatari.**

**Josselyndel.**

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo, por leer el fic y dejarme reviews, espero que lo sigan leyendo, como dice Vistoria no hay que dejar que los innombrables nos ganen Neji es ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE de TenTen. Sin más me despido chicas ^^.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos:

Perdón el retraso es que últimamente mi vida ha tenido algunos cambios y pues, además de eso, la inspiración nada más no llegaba u.u, pero hice lo que me recomendó Vistoria, le pedía Janshin-sama que me iluminara con su luz y me lo concedió ^^; por eso, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Vistoria, por su ardua labor por que los fanfics del Neji/Ten proliferen y no dejar que los asquerosos innombrables nos ganen la lucha a las fans de esta pareja n___n, y también muchas gracias por tu apoyo con este capítulo ^^, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: -bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**

* * *

**

— Sa… Sasuke - san.

— No es necesario que me contestes ahora, Hinata — le dijo el Uchiha — Sé lo que sientes por Naruto y no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi culpa.

— Yo…yo — había esperado cualquier cosa, menos lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Jamás imaginó al Uchiha declarándose y, mucho menos, declarándosele a ella. La Hyuuga no cabía en ella de la sorpresa — Sasuke - san yo… no sé qué decir... esto es inesperado es…es…

— Hmp — sonrió el chico — Te entiendo Hinata, no lo esperabas, para serte sincero, no pensaba hablarte de lo que siento.

— Go…gomen Sasuke – san — dijo cabizbaja la chica.

— No, Hinata, no tienes por qué pedir perdón — le dijo el chico — Comamos, la comida se va a enfriar.

— Ha… hai.

Mientras la peliazul comía, Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla; cada movimiento, cada gesto por parte de la muchacha lo mantenía sumamente hipnotizado. Para el Uchiha, la mujer que tenía frente a él era, en pocas palabras, perfecta. Desde el día que la conoció, siendo apenas unos niños, la pequeña Hyuuga había ganado la confianza y el afecto de Sasuke y, con el paso del tiempo, él no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella, siempre tan tierna, tan atenta con los demás, esforzándose por ser mejor para que su padre la aceptara y sin rendirse ante las adversidades. Sí, definitivamente, había decidido conquistar a la chica aún a pesar de saber los sentimientos de ella hacia su hiperactivo amigo. Uchiha Sasuke no era de los que se rendían sin haber luchado antes y menos tratándose de algo que realmente quería. Lucharía hasta el final por Hinata, aunque eso significara enfrentar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

El pelilargo llamó a la puerta esperando a que la persona dentro de la habitación le permitiera la entrada, luego de unos segundos el oyó el consentimiento el cual provenía de una voz grave y apenas audible, giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó a la habitación decidido, más que nunca, a enfrentar aquella situación de una vez por todas y salir victorioso de ella.

— Buenas noches, Hiashi - sama.

— Bu… buenas noches so…sobrino — respondió entrecortadamente el hombre postrado en la cama frente a Neji — Imagino que has ve…venido para hablar sobre tu compromiso con Yu… Yuna - san.

— Imagina bien — respondió fríamente el chico.

— Te es… escucho.

— Estoy seguro de que está al tanto de lo ocurrido esta mañana en el restaurante — comenzó el chico — y le pido una disculpa por no haber sido yo mismo quien le informara de dicha situación, en ningún momento esperé que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, pero así fueron y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

— Te entiendo — dijo el hombre.

— Hmp—exclamó Neji — A lo que en realidad he venido es para hacer de su conocimiento que, a más tardar, la próxima semana presentaré a TenTen formalmente como mi prometida ante los demás miembros de la familia, así que, de la manera más atenta, le pido que deshaga el compromiso con Yuna-san.

— No — dijo tajante Hiashi, lo que provocó una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Neji.

— Pero usted dijo que…

— Sé lo que di… dije — continúo — pero después de lo que me ha di…dicho Hiroko, de ningún modo pu…puedo aceptar que te ca…cases con alguien así.

— Con todo respeto, Hiashi-sama, pero no le estoy pidiendo permiso para desposar a TenTen, ella es la mujer que he elegido para que sea mi esposa y lo será.

— Entiendo tu punto, sobrino, pe…pero me opongo rotundamente y, por tu bien, es…espero que me obedezcas.

— Toda mi vida he hecho lo que se me ha ordenado sin rechistar u oponerme, pero esta vez no lo haré… Lo que vino a decir Hiroko - san puede que no sea exactamente lo que pasó ésta mañana y, en dado caso de que lo fuera, estoy seguro de que "olvidó" mencionar lo que pasó para que MI PROMETIDA reaccionara de esa manera.

Hiashi jamás había escuchado tan decidido a su sobrino, sea quien fuere esa tal TenTen, debía ser alguien muy especial como para que Neji la defendiera a capa y espada y se enfrentara a él. Seguía escuchando los puntos que exponía su sobrino al mismo tiempo que pensaba una posible solución al problema.

"_Esa muchacha debe ser realmente especial para él, además su nombre me parece familiar…TenTen, si resulta ser quien me imagino…_

— Así que me niego a casarme con Yuna…

— Trae a la chica — interrumpió Hiashi — Qui…quiero conocerla antes que el re…resto de la familia.

— Hmp, este mismo fin de semana la traeré — dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

La noche transcurrió dando paso al día, el día en que TenTen comenzaría a "trabajar" para el Hyuuga. Eran las 05:50 am cuando, en una oscura habitación, comenzó a sonar el infernal ruido de un despertador indicándole a cierta castaña que debía despertar y comenzar a alistarse para ir a trabajar.

— Maldito despertador — fueron las primeras palabras de la chica al incorporarse de la cama para apagar el aparato dando así por finalizado su sueño. Salió de su habitación para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y tomar una ducha.

— ¡Wooow! — Exclamó Ino — -Ohayou, TenTen — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona — ¿A qué se debe que madrugues?

— Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Ino — rió sarcásticamente la chica — Pues hoy es mí primer día de trabajo.

— Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado.

— No importa.

— Por cierto, yo en tu lugar desayunaría primero, Temari está en la ducha y luego será mi turno je je je, así que primero desayuna y arregla un poco tu habitación.

— Pfff, pues si no hay más remedio — expresó resignada para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Eran las 06:30 cuando se despidió de sus amigas y salió del departamento para dirigirse al restaurante tal y como había acordado con el Hyuuga. Siguió el consejo que le dio Temari, se dirigió a la estación más cercana del subterráneo, la cual quedaba a 10 minutos a pie desde el departamento, de ahí solo tenía que bajarse 5 estaciones después y estaría a 5 minutos de su trabajo.

—Vaya, creo que llegué temprano— se dijo a sí misma la castaña al observar la hora en su celular, eran las 7:10 am, el trabajo comenzaba a las 7:30— Iré por un café.

La chica se disponía a ir al minisúper frente al restaurante, cuando un automóvil último modelo y, seguramente, muy caro en opinión de TenTen, entraba al estacionamiento del restaurante, la chica decidió no prestar atención y continuar su camino rumbo al minisúper, estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro….

—Hmp—inmediatamente reconoció esa expresión—¿A dónde vas?

—Ohayou, Neji-san.

—Creo que, entre "prometidos", no debe haber demasiada "formalidad" —expresó seriamente el chico—Al menos no delante de los demás, así que sólo llámame Neji.

—Como quieras…mmm… ¿también te caíste de la cama? —preguntó sarcástica TenTen mientras ignoraba el agarre del muchacho y cruzaba la calle siendo seguida por un Hyuga exasperado.

—Claro que no—respondió fastidiado—Siempre llego lo más temprano que puedo y, si hay una cosa que me molesta es que no respondan a mis preguntas.

—Pfff…eres demasiado molesto ¿sabes? —le soltó la castaña al voltearse hacia él y viéndolo a los ojos, recibiendo por parte del Hyuga una mirada asesina.

—Y tú eres demasiado IMPRUDENTE.

Neji dio media vuelta en dirección del restaurante, vaya forma de comenzar la mañana, esa mujer lo volvía completamente loco, si las cosas seguían de esa forma, la convivencia entre ellos iba a ser de lo más difícil.

—_Esto va a ser MÁS que difícil_—pensó la chica mientras entraba al minisúper a comprar su café.

Neji se encontraba en su oficina admirando una pequeña caja que se encontraba en su escritorio, si quería que todo mundo creyera esa farsa, tenía que hacerla lo más verdadera posible, no sería fácil sostener todo ese teatro pero, para Neji, bien valía la pena, estaba decidido a revelarse a la imposición de su tío y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

—Estos son los lockers de los empleados—explicaba perezosamente Shikamaru—Puedes guardar tus pertenencias y sólo tú tendrás acceso a él, la llave te la dará Neji.

Todo el personal ya había llegado y estaban comenzando a desempeñar sus labores, Neji ya había hablado con Shikamaru con anticipación y le había pedido que le explicara a TenTen el funcionamiento del establecimiento.

—Hai.

—Y… ¿ya sabes cuáles serán tus labores?

—No, aún no.

—Mendokusai—soltó con cierto fastidio Shikamaru—Por lo visto Neji se olvidó de eso, en fin, ni que remedio… ven, por el momento me ayudarás a mí en la repostería.

—De acuerdo, pero antes debo decirte que no tengo absolutamente ninguna experiencia en esa área.

—Pff, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a los novatos—dijo el chico para después sonreírle amistosamente a la castaña—Ven, hay que trabajar.

La chica no hizo más que sonreír, ese Shikamaru tendría finta de holgazán pero parecía que se tomaba en serio su trabajo, llevaban algo así como una hora preparando postres sencillos como muffins y mousse de chocolate, TenTen se sentía bastante cómoda trabajando con el pelinegro, en el fondo Shikamaru era una persona bastante paciente y se esforzaba por hacer bien su trabajo y, en ese caso, transmitir sus conocimientos a la castaña.

—Pues, para ser una novata, no eres tan mala.

—Arigatou, pero también cuenta que eres un buen maestro.

—Ja ja ja ¿Shikamaru? ¿Buen maestro? Ja ja ja ja—los chicos voltearon para ver al dueño de esa escandalosa risa que no era nadie más que Naruto.

—Baka.

—Ohayou, Naruto-kun.

—Ohayou, TenTen-chan, veo que Hinata-chan consiguió convencer a Neji.

—Je je je—rió nerviosamente la castaña, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shikamaru—Sí, algo así.

—Bien, me da gusto que ese baka haya recapacitado.

— ¿A quién te refieres, Naruto? —dijo una voz tras el rubio quien, al escucharla comenzó a sudar copiosamente.

— ¡Neji, buenos días! No era de ti de quien hablaba, no, no, para nada, era de…de…de otro baka, sí, sí otro…

—Naruto-kun—lo llamó quedamente la castaña—cierra la boca.

—Hmp, Hinata-sama no se encuentra aquí, Naruto.

—Nee, si yo vine a desayunar, así que con tu permiso.

El rubio salió lo más rápido que pudo de las cocinas del establecimiento, era joven y no quería morir prematuramente a manos de su castaño amigo y, si Neji se ponía a pensar detenidamente, él le estaba haciendo un favor, le estaba evitando pasar el resto de sus días en prisión condenado por el asesinato de tan simpático rubio.

—Tsk, ese tonto—soltó exasperado el castaño.

— ¿A qué debo tu presencia en esta área, Neji? —Preguntó divertido Shikamaru—Es raro verte por aquí, como dices que no te gustan los postres.

—Tengo que hablar con TenTen quien, por cierto, debería estar ayudando a Sakura.

—A mí no me dijiste nada—se defendió el pelinegro—Así que la tome como mi ayudante.

—Hmp, sígueme.

La castaña pasó al lado de Shikamaru lanzándole una mirada que trataba de decirle "Por favor haz algo", pero el chico simplemente bostezó y continuo preparando el mousse.

— _¡Kuso!, maldito repostero y maldito Hyuga_—pensaba la castaña mientras seguía a Neji rumbo a la oficina—_detesto su actitud, pero hay que aguantar ¡AGUANTA TENTEN, AGUANTA!_

—Pasa—no era una petición era una orden emitida por el Hyuga, una vez que la chica entró a la oficina, Neji cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Toma la pequeña caja que está sobre el escritorio—dijo el chico de manera seria.

TenTen tomó la caja mencionada mientras la miraba llena de curiosidad, se negaba a sí misma que, el contenido de esa dichosa caja, fuera lo que ella estaba pensando, pero era innegable, ¿qué otra cosa podía estar dentro de una caja como esa?, los nervios y la duda la estaban consumiendo y la mirada penetrante del Hyuga no ayudaba en nada; el chico la miraba inquisitivamente, como si tratara de leer los pensamientos de la pobre chica. TenTen sentía terriblemente seca la garganta, no quería hacerlo, pero debía preguntarle al Hyuga qué demonios había dentro, DEBÍA deshacerse de ésa duda que la estaba matando, tragó saliva, dirigió su mirada al ojiperla y tomó valor para preguntarle.

—¿Qu-qué hay dentro?

—Ábrela.

—_Maldito Hyuga_—pensó la chica mientras le lanzaba una mirada ceñuda y se disponía a abrir la caja.

Todo el personal se encontraba reunido en las cocinas, aún no era la hora pico en el restaurante, así que no había muchos clientes que atender, solo tres meseros atendían a la gente en el establecimiento, los demás esperaban ansiosos el anuncio de su jefe, todos se encontraban murmurando entre ellos, especulando sobre lo que les diría el Hyuga.

—Hay una nueva empleada—comenzó Neji con su típico tono serio—Su nombre es Ama TenTen—dijo mientras la chica, que se encontraba al lado de Neji hacía una reverencia en forma de saludo a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo—Por el día de hoy estará ayudando a Shikamaru en el área de repostería, pero a partir de mañana será ayudante de Sakura.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelirosa, quien tenía una mirada de fastidio, al parecer no le había caído en gracia que la castaña fuera su ayudante, mucho menos por la forma en que se había presentado el día de las entrevistas, pero si no había remedio, tendría que acatar las órdenes de su jefe.

—Además de esto—continuo el castaño—quiero hace de su conocimiento que la señorita TenTen y yo estamos comprometidos.

—¿¡NANI! —gritó Naruto—Pe-pero…pero…

—Naruto.

—¡ESTAN LOCOS, LOCOS! ¿CÓMO ES POSBLE?

—NARUTO CIERRA LA BOCA—Explotó Neji—Continuando con lo anterior, quiero que sepan que no habrá NINGUNA diferencia entre ustedes y mi prometida, no habrá contemplaciones para nadie, así que, espero que la traten como una empleada más ¿entendido?

—Hai.

—Bien, ahora, a trabajar.

Nadie había terminado de reponerse de la sorpresa, era bien sabido para todos que Hyuga Neji, era un hombre solitario, nadie le había conocido alguna novia y ahora, de pronto, anunciaba frente a todo el personal del establecimiento que estaba comprometido y que su novia trabajaría en el restaurante, de no haber sido por la cara sonrojada de la chica y el anillo en su dedo, nadie lo hubiera creído.

TenTen se dispuso a seguir ayudando a Shikamaru, se dirigía a donde el pelinegro se encontraba y justo iba pasando al lado de la tal Sakura cuando esta susurró, de manera que sólo fuera audible para la castaña:

—No importa lo que Neji diga, si conseguiste el trabajo es OBVIO que es por el hecho de que eres su prometida.

TenTen, al escuchar las palabras de la chica, se limitó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, no podía responderle de la manera que se merecía, no eran el lugar ni el momento adecuados, hacerle pagar a esa insolente pelirosa solo le traería problemas a ella y su "querido novio", así que prefirió reservar su venganza para después.

—Nee, Neji ¿no quieres contarme nada? —preguntaba pícaramente Naruto, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared de la cocina donde el Hyuga estaba trabajando.

—…

—¡Vamos Neji, soy tu amigo!

—Hmp—estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se encontraba bajo mucha presión y era algo que, al parecer, su rubio amigo no entendía y seguía insistiendo en saber sobre su "compromiso" con la chica castaña.

—Oi, oi ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya la conocías?, sinceramente la traste muy mal el día de la entrevista, no sé cómo le hace TenTen-chan hace para soportarte, debe estar muy enamorada como para…

Pero Naruto ya no pudo continuar hablando porque, ya harto de las insistencias de su amigo, Neji lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo sacó de la cocina arrojándolo en la parte que había sido acondicionada como vestidor para los empleados.

—Si en algún momento consideré contarte algo con respecto a mi relación con TenTen—comenzó el castaño de la manera más relajada que pudo, pero por la forma en que Naruto lo observaba sabía que no estaba tan relajado—me arrepiento de ello; no quiero verte, al menos no en las cocinas.

El hiperactivo rubio estaba bastante sorprendido Neji jamás había reaccionado de esa manera con ninguno de sus amigos, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se le había pasado un poco la mano, lo mejor sería darle su espacio al Hyuga, lo más probable era que más tarde se le pasara, se dirigía a la salida del restaurante cuando se topó con una distraída peliazul.

—Nee, Hinata-chaaaan.

—Ko-konnichiwa, Naruto-kun.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó algo preocupado por su amiga—Te noto algo distraída.

—E-etto…no, Naruto-kun, no me pasa nada.

— ¡Oi, Hinata-chan! ¿Sabías que Neji y TenTen-chan son…novios?

—Ha-hai, me lo dijo Hanabi-chan, por eso he venido a hablar con Neji-niisan.

—Pues será mejor que no lo hagas—le advirtió el chico—Esta de muy mal humor, dattebayo.

—En-entiéndelo por favor Naruto-kun, nii-san se en-encuentra bajo mucha presión.

—Hai, hai, no hay problema, no me he enojado, somos amigos después de todo.

—A-arigatou.

—Hinata-chan, yo…pues verás…yo quería pedirte un favor—dijo algo nervioso el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca—Hay una chica que me gusta y pues, yo quería que me acompañaras a comprarle algo, ya sabes, algo bonito, de ésas cosas que les gustan a las mujeres, ¿me acompañas?

La Hyuga siempre había sabido que Naruto no la veía como algo más que una buena amiga, siempre ayudándolo y apoyándolo, por eso se había propuesto dejar que el rubio fuera feliz, sin embargo, para su tranquilidad, Naruto jamás había mostrado interés verdadero por ninguna chica, hasta ahora, sin embargo, a pesar de que hubiese deseado decirle un rotundo no al chico, Hinata aceptó.

—Claro Na-naruto-kun—dijo tratando de sonreír—Supongo que, si Neji nii-san esta tan de mal humor, lo mejor será dejarlo so-solo.

—¡Gracias, Hinata-chan!, ya verás, nos divertiremos juntos de "shopping" como dicen ustedes las mujeres, dattebayo.

Ambos salieron juntos del restaurante para dirigirse, en el auto del rubio, al centro comercial que se encontraba a apenas unas cuantas cuadras del establecimiento Hyuga, con una Hinata esforzándose por esconder su tristeza y decepción, y un Naruto bastante emocionado hablando de sus ideas para el regalo que, según palabras de él, conquistaría por completo a la chica en cuestión.

El día había transcurrido bastante tranquilo a diferencia de lo que había esperado la castaña para su primer día de trabajo, se encontraba descansando en una de las mesas de la terraza del establecimiento, dispuesta a consumir la comida que había preparado para su hora de descanso, se quitó el típico gorro de chef que, para su gusto, para lo único que servía era para hacer sudar a chorros a las personas, y lo peor del caso era que aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para terminar su jornada laboral.

—Esto es verdaderamente cansado.

—¿Tan rápido te has cansado, TenTen?

—Sasuke-san, konnichiwa—saludó la castaña al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, del otro lado de la cerca que dividía la terraza del restaurante del estacionamiento.

—Creí que aguantarías más.

—No me refería al trabajo en las cocinas, me refería a Neji.

—Yo también—dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante—Bien, te dejo, tengo que ir a hablar con Hyuga.

En cuanto entró al establecimiento se dirigió a las cocinas donde sabía, por la hora, que se encontraría su amigo, al entrar inmediatamente lo encontró, dando órdenes como siempre y cocinando algún platillo de ésos que sólo sabían bien si eran preparados por él. Se dirigía al castaño cuando chocó contra alguien.

—Gomen—escuchó que se disculpaba, y al bajar su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos jade y la cara sonrojada de esa exasperante pelirosa—Sasuke-san, lo lamento.

—…—silencio, no tomó en cuenta la disculpa, para él esa chica era demasiado molesta, al menos no había derramado nada sobre su traje.

—_Sasuke_—fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Sakura antes de retomar su trabajo.

—Watanabe—llamó Neji a un mesero—Aquí tienes la orden para la mesa 20.

—Tan mandón como siempre, Hyuga.

—Hmp.

—Veo que no estás de humor.

—…

—Bien, sólo venía a comunicarte que el contrato ya fue legalizado.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, eso era todo—Sasuke se disponía salir del lugar cuando fue detenido por la mano de Neji.

—Espera Uchiha, dejaré a otro al mando, necesito que me acompañes.

—Bien.

Luego de que Neji dejara a Shikamaru a cargo de todo, se dirigió con el pelinegro a la oficina, tenía que hacer saber a su amigo que TenTen sería presentada oficialmente como su prometida ante su familia y, por lo tanto, necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Y bien…

—Hmp, este fin de semana presentaré a TenTen con mi familia.

—¿Y?

—Necesito que me ayudes Uchiha, tú sabes mucho de mujeres y esas cosas, quiero que me ayudes a escoger ropa para ella, además de un cambio de apariencia.

—De acuerdo.

—Y necesito que encuentres a alguien que le enseñe un poco de buenos modales.

—Será algo difícil—sonreía socarronamente el chico—Pero cuenta con ello.

—Hmp.

—¿Ya se lo comunicaste a ella?

—Se lo diré ahora, le dije que, cuando terminara su descanso viniera para acá.

Y justo cuando el Hyuga acaba de pronunciar esas palabras la puerte de la oficina fue abierta, asomándose por ella la castaña verificando si el Hyuga se encontraba ahí dentro.

—Pasa.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?, si Sasuke-san está aquí, supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con el contrato.

—Algo así—dijo el pelinegro.

—TenTen—llamó Neji—Este fin de semana serás presentada oficialmente ante mi familia como mi prometida.

—¡¿NANI?

**CONTINUARA**

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a:**

**Josselyndel**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Ariasujm-chan**

**Anika-san**

**Vistoria**

**missclover**

**pamelaharuno**

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus reviews y por leer la historia, sé que a lo mejor a muchas no les gusta la pareja de Sasu/Hina, pero sinceramente a mí si me gusta, sin embargo, no todo está dicho en este fic, aún pueden pasar muchas cosas, lo que intento de momento con esta pareja es hacer sufrir a Sakura (me cae muy mal) pero, como dije antes, no todo está dicho, aún faltan sucesos por ocurrir así que no se me desanimen fans del Sasu/Saku, aún hay esperanza para la pareja ;).


	10. Chapter 10

Siendo la 01:16 am del día 8/01/12 en la Ciudad de México, decidí (luego de BASTANTE TIEMPO) actualizar mi fanfic. Sé que ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que escribí un capítulo de la historia "Lo que la mente olvida el corazón lo recuerda", sinceramente no tengo ninguna excusa que justifique mi ausencia y desentendimiento del fic, sólo puedo decir que, todo este tiempo, leí incontables veces cada capítulo que escribí y llegué a la conclusión de que no me gusta (PARA NADA) la forma en que iba desarrollándolo. Muchas veces pensé en borrarlo e iniciar de nuevo, sin embargo, eso sería despreciar el esfuerzo y el cariño con el que había escrito cada capítulo así que decidí dejar todo tal como está y continuar la historia esforzándome más de manera de quedar satisfecha con el desarrollo de ésta y que sea del agrado de mis lectores (si es que logro recuperarlos).

Cuando empecé con la historia, lo hice con el firme propósito de terminarla y lograr que fuera algo que se disfrutara leer pero, debido a circunstancias que se fueron suscitando en mi vida, no pude lograr mi objetivo. A pesar de todo, me gustaría proponer dos opciones:

Que yo continúe con la historia, a pesar de que las continuaciones pueden tardar algún tiempo debido a que la escuela es algo demandante en estos momentos.

Ceder la historia para, quien esté interesad, le dé continuación y el final que merece.

Sin más que decir, me despido de todos ustedes y les doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fanfic y dejar reviews. Espero que puedan dejarme su opinión mediante un PM o un review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos,

Sé que ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que actualicé este fic y que, no hace mucho, había contemplado la posibilidad de cederlo a alguien más, sin embargo, Missclover y Polariun me hicieron entrar en razón y decidí continuarlo yo misma. Antes de dar inicio con el 10° capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído esta historia y han dejado su opinión, espero que esto siga siendo de su agrado y continúen dejando sus reviews. Ahora sí, aquí está la continuación.

—Como lo oíste—le dijo el chico—Este fin de semana te llevaré a la mansión Hyuga y serás presentada formalmente ante mi familia como mi prometida.

—Pe-pero yo n-no estoy lista para eso, además, no creo que tu familia me acepte luego del incidente con tu verdadera prometida y la tal Hiroko.

—Eso no importa ahora, Hiashi-sama quiere conocerte.

TenTen estaba realmente contrariada, por primera vez en su vida se sentía nerviosa e insegura, sabía que no encajaría en ese ambiente, si bien era cierto que, de pequeña, su familia había gozado de una buena posición social, luego de la muerte de sus padres y de que su abuela se hiciera cargo de ella, todo el dinero que había heredado había sido gastado para su manutención y educación, lo único que le quedaba era una vieja casa en una playa cercana a la ciudad, pero estaba en tan mal estado que no podía rentarse o habitarse; no, definitivamente, esa vida que tuvo alguna vez había quedado bien atrás, hacia 20 años de eso, no recordaba nada más que los rostros de sus padres, sabía que era necesario saber desenvolverse en ese medio y ella nunca había convivido con gente que se desenvolviera en él.

— Pero…—trató de objetar la chica.

— Pero nada, eres mi "prometida" y, como tal, tienes que presentar tus respetos a mi familia.

— ¿No crees que sería más conveniente hacerlo la próxima semana?, necesito prepararme para esto, hacerlo este mismo fin de semana es un tanto precipitado.

— TenTen—el Hyuga había comenzado a exasperarse—será este fin de semana y punto.

—No—respondió la castaña—No sabría cómo comportarme ante tu familia, no estoy acostumbrada a las mismas cosas que tú, tu familia jamás aceptará que te "cases" con alguien como yo, lo mejor sería que te resignes y te cases con la tal Yuna.

—Eso jamás, si lo que te preocupa son los modales, la ropa y todo lo demás, tiene solución—le aseguró el Hyuga— Hinata-sama puede ayudarte con eso.

Sasuke, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, decidió tomar parte en ella al darse cuenta de que, si se ofrecía a ayudar a la castaña junto con Hinata, tendría más oportunidades para convivir con la peliazul y así poder conquistarla.

—No le veo problema a esto, solo es cuestión de que te esfuerces y para el fin de semana serás otra—dijo el pelinegro—Además, yo también podría ayudarte, si la ayuda de Hinata no te basta, claro.

El Hyuga observó a su amigo, era raro que le ofreciera su ayuda a alguien, Sasuke era tan o más frío que él mismo, se sorprendió ante la oferta del Uchiha hacia la castaña pero no dijo nada.

La castaña viendo que no tenía más pretextos para retrasar la dichosa visita a la mansión Hyuga no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante las peticiones de su "jefe", después de todo, era parte de su trabajo y tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

—_Al mal paso darle prisa_—pensó la castaña.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían recorrido todo el centro comercial por lo menos 3 veces y el rubio aún no se decidía a comprar nada. Habían visitado todas las tiendas de ropa, joyerías, zapaterías, incluso las dos tiendas de mascotas que se encontraban ahí y nada, Naruto no parecía decidido a comprar algo. Hinata, por su parte, no hacía otra cosa más que caminar al lado del chico pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones, aportando ideas que pudieran ser útiles para la compra del dichoso regalo y procurando escoger objetos que fueran llamativos tanto para el Uzumaki como para cualquier fémina, lo cual no resultaba una tarea fácil. No podía negar que se encontraba cansada y con hambre pero, aun así, no se quejaba estaba decidida a serle útil a Naruto, a pesar de que, el objeto que con tanta ilusión compraría el chico, no estaba destinado a ella. De pronto, mientras daban la vuelta número 4 por la planta baja del centro comercial, la chica notó en el aparador de una joyería, a la que habían pasado hacía casi 2 horas, una hermosa gargantilla de plata de la cual colgaba un cristal, que hacía el trabajo de dije, de color rosa en forma de lágrima; la gargantilla era sencilla pero bonita y bastante femenina, por lo que Hinata decidió llamar a su acompañante quien, en ese momento, se encontraba viendo el aparador de una tienda de ropa.

—Na-naruto-kun—llamó la Hyuga.

— ¿Si, Hinata-chan?

— ¿Qué te pa-parece esa gargantilla? Me parece que se-sería un regalo perfecto pa-para una chica.

— ¡Wooooow! — exclamó el rubio al ver el aparador de la joyería y toparse con la gargantilla que le había dicho Hinata— ¡Hinata-chan, es perfecta! Eres una genio, no sé qué haría sin ti. Muchas gracias.

— De na-nada, Naruto-kun.

— ¡Bien! Vayamos a comprarla, estoy seguro que le gustará a Saku…— sin saber por qué, el chico se detuvo antes de terminar la frase sintiéndose, de pronto, un poco incómodo al tener que mencionar el nombre de la pelirrosa ante la chica que lo acompañaba.

Hinata sólo atinó a mirarlo tratando de disimular el malestar que le provocaba el que él sólo tuviera a Sakura en su cabeza. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Naruto estaba interesado en la chica, lo supo desde el momento en que la entrevistaron para el puesto de chef y, así mismo, sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que el rubio no experimentara esos sentimientos hacia Sakura, por lo que se prometió tratar, desde ese momento y en adelante, de seguir comportándose como lo que siempre había sido para Naruto, su amiga.

— A Sakura-san ¿no, Na-naruto-kun? — completó la frase con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada llena de cariño hacia su querido rubio.

— Nee, eres muy inteligente Hinata-chan — respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza — Sakura-chan… ella me gusta mucho y te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que ella se fije en mí, ya lo verás.

En seguida Naruto entró a la joyería dispuesto a comprar la gargantilla que, estaba seguro, haría que Sakura notara su existencia y accediera a salir con él. Hinata lo siguió al interior del establecimiento preguntándose cómo era que el joven Uchiha lograba soportar el hecho de que ella sólo tuviera ojos para el hiperactivo rubio y, a pesar de eso, estar más que dispuesto a luchar por ella y lograr que olvidara a Naruto. De pronto, al recordar la confesión del pelinegro, Hinata se sonrojó tanto o más de lo que lo hacía cuando pensaba o veía a Naruto y, por alguna razón, se sintió emocionada y aliviada de que Sasuke estuviera decidido a quedarse con ella y hacerla feliz.

— _Sa-sasuke-san._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo? — preguntó TenTen luego de haber pasado más de una hora sentada mientras le lavaban y cortaban el cabello, la maquillaban, le hacían manicure, pedicure y un sinnúmero de cosas que, según palabras del estilista, la harían verse como una súper modelo.

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la castaña y tuvieron que esforzarse por que sus rostros, siempre inexpresivos, no delataran la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver a la chica parada frente a ellos. Su cabello, que durante el trabajo se encontraba siempre recogido en dos rodetes, lucía suelto y llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, el estilista lo había degrafilado y peinado de tal forma que le daba un toque moderno a TenTen. El maquillaje que llevaba era sencillo, de acuerdo a su tono de piel, las sombras eran una combinación de distintos tonos de rosa y sus ojos habían sido delineados en color negro, el rubor en sus mejillas lucía bastante natural y el brillo en sus labios la hacía ver simplemente hermosa.

— Hmp.

— ¡Pfff! Supongo que tomaré eso como un halago, Sasuke-san— no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse pero TenTen había aprendido a interpretar las expresiones de ese par de amargados.

A pesar de que su semblante no expresa emoción alguna, Neji no cabía en sí de la sorpresa, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía la chica. No era que la considerara fea, todo lo contrario, desde que la vio por primera vez captó la atención del Hyuga ya que, desde el punto de vista del chico, aquella joven era la más hermosa que había visto, a pesar de no haberse presentado en las mejores condiciones a la entrevista de trabajo. Mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza con esa mirada penetrante, tan típica de él, sus miradas se cruzaron y, de nuevo, él sintió que ya la conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Al sentirse observada, TenTen volteó topándose con la mirada del Hyuga lo que provocó en la chica un sonrojo que, en opinión del castaño, la hacía lucir aún más linda. Odiaba que Neji la hiciera sentirse nerviosa, si estas reacciones se estaban presentando al inicio de su "relación", no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría después.

— Tú… ¿tú no dirás nada, Neji? — preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

— Toma tus cosas, tenemos que irnos, aún falta comprarte ropa.

— _Estúpido Hyuga_— pensó enfurruñada— _Mínimo un "te ves bien" pero ni eso. Lo detesto._

— Hyuga ¿no te parece que deberíamos llamar a Hinata para que nos ayude con esto?

— No sé dónde se encuentra.

— Hmp, para eso existe el celular— y acto seguido el Uchiha sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la chica quien, luego de un par de tonos contestó— Hinata…

—Sa-sasuke-san.

— Verás, tu primo necesita de tu ayuda, ¿estás ocupada?

— Tsk— "expresó" Neji.

— Pu-pues me encuentro con Na-naruto-kun en el centro comercial que está cer-cercano al restaurante.

— Perfecto, te vemos en 5 minutos en la entrada principal.

— De-de acuerdo.

— _Naruto_— pensó con cierto rencor el pelinegro.

— TenTen— llamó de pronto el castaño.

— Dime.

— Te prohíbo que le digas a mi prima lo de nuestro arreglo ¿entendiste?

— Sí, jefe— repuso malhumorada la castaña.

Los tres continuaron caminando dirigiéndose al lugar donde el Uchiha había quedado con Hinata, al llegar la chica y Naruto ya se encontraban esperándolos. El rubio mantenía una enorme sonrisa mientras que la peliazul se esforzaba por sonreír a sus demás amigos.

— Ne-neji-niisan, TenTen-san, Sa-sasuke-san— saludó la chica dándose cuenta de que su primo y la castaña se encontraban muy cerca, el hombro de TenTen estaba pegado al brazo de Neji, lo que llamó la atención de la peliazul concluyendo que, lo que le habían dicho Hanabi y Naruto era cierto, TenTen y su primo mantenían una relación.

—Hinata-sama, TenTen…

— ¡Neji! — llamó el rubio señalando al castaño— Tú nos debes una explicación a todos.

— No le debo explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

— Ne-neji-niisan, Na-naruto-kun sólo… bueno él está tan sor-sorprendido como yo y… y nos gu-gustaría saber por qué tú y TenTen-san a-ahora son pareja.

— Eso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo, Hinata-sama. Este fin de semana TenTen irá a la mansión Hyuga y la presentaré formalmente ante la familia como mi prometida.

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? — Naruto no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, una cosa era haber presentado a TenTen ante el resto del personal del restaurante, pero llevarla a la mansión Hyuga y presentarla ante toda esa familia— _Neji debe estar loco._

— ¿Nii-san, e-estás seguro de eso?

— Hinata— llamó el Uchiha, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara cuando volteó a verlo— Sé que este asunto no es de mi incumbencia pero me parece que tu primo está decidido y si lo que quiere es casarse con TenTen, ningún miembro de tu familia lo impedirá.

La castaña había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación, se encontraba muy nerviosa y, estaba segura, que Hinata no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquella situación y no podía culparla ya que ni ella misma estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, necesitaba el dinero además no se trataba más que de una farsa, ella y Neji no se querían ni pasaría nada entre ellos, la boda sería llevada a cabo por un juez falso y, luego de unos cuantos meses, ella y Neji se "divorciarían" y sería como si nada hubiese pasado. No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían cambiado de tema hasta que, su futura "prima" la sacó de sus reflexiones.

— TenTen-san ¿e-estás lista para ir a es-escoger la ropa que usarás e-este fin de semana?

— ¿Eh? Este… sí, sí, claro, vamos, Hinata.

Sé que es muy corto pero, en este momento estoy saliendo de viaje, estaré fuera de casa durante una semana, después de eso trabajaré arduamente para traerles la continuación. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado .


	12. Chapter 12

Lo prometido es deuda y, luego de un merecido viajecito y mi regreso a la Universidad, les traigo la continuación del fanfic. Espero que les guste y que, por favor, dejen reviews con sus opiniones ya que así podré saber si la historia va por buen camino . Bueno aprovechando esta pequeña introducción me gustaría pedirles disculpas por demorar tanto con la continuación, la escuela se ha vuelto cada vez más pesada sobre todo ahora que comencé a estudiar japonés (ya son 3 idiomas los que estudio), no estaba del todo en mis planes iniciar con ese idioma este semestre pero ha sido mi sueño desde siempre aprenderlo y al final decidí que este era el momento. Procuraré no demorar demasiado con los siguientes capítulos y, si lo hago, me esforzaré por que la espera valga la pena Las dejo con el capítulo 11 ;)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-bla bla bla- diálogo del personaje**

**-**_**bla bla bla**_**- pensamientos del personaje**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las dos muchachas se encontraban en uno de los tantos cafés que había en el centro comercial, ambas se estaban verdaderamente cansadas y hambrientas por lo que habían decidido entrar al local a tomar y comer algo para luego retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. Hacía ya un par de horas que los chicos que las acompañaban se habían retirado alegando que las compras eran asunto exclusivo de mujeres y, en el caso de Neji, que tenían mucho trabajo en el restaurante Hyuga.

Las muchachas habían permanecido calladas durante todo el tiempo que pasaron comiendo dentro del café podría decirse, incluso, que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. TenTen no había podido hablar con la peliazul y explicarle el porqué del repentino compromiso con Neji y eso la mantenía incómoda sobretodo ahora que el castaño le había prohibido decirle la verdad a Hinata. A pesar de que no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, TenTen ya consideraba a la Hyuga como una amiga y no le gustaba estar escondiéndole algo tan importante como lo era la razón por la que, de la noche a la mañana, pasó de ser la chica a la que su primo había ofendido, a ser la "futura señora Hyuga". Luego de terminar lo que habían pedido, seguían sentadas a la mesa esperando a que la otra rompiera el silencio, sin embargo, ni TenTen ni Hinata parecían dispuestas a hacerlo.

— Buenas noches, Hinata-sama.

— Bu-buenas noches, Hiroko-san— respondió sorprendida la Hyuga ya que no se percató en qué momento su pariente había entrado al local— ¿Pu-puedo ayudarla en al-algo?

— En nada, gracias — respondió altanera la mujer — Simplemente me preguntaba… qué hace alguien con un status social y un apellido como el suyo acompañada de tan insignificante persona como lo es ésa… señorita.

— _Diablos, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer esta tipa? _— pensó con enojo la castaña

Por su parte, a la peliazul, no le sorprendió la forma en que Hiroko se expresó de TenTen ni mucho menos el tono que uso para con ella misma ya que sabía perfectamente del "altercado" que habían tenido la castaña y su pariente en el restaurante familiar, así como sabía que ella (Hinata) nunca había sido del agrado de Hiroko ya que, al igual que su padre, siempre la había considerado inferior al resto de la familia.

— Di-disculpe Hiroko-san pero me pa-parece que no debería dirigirse de esa fo-forma hacia TenTen-san, pri-primero por que no la co-conoce y segundo por que es la pro-prometida de Neji-niisan.

— Discúlpeme usted a mi, Hinata-sama, pero la prometida oficial de Neji-san es la señorita Yuna, quien SÍ está a la altura para ser la esposa de un Hyuga.

Sabía que debía quedarse callada, sabía que no debía responder a las provocaciones de la tal Hiroko ya que eso le traería problemas con "su futuro marido" así como con la familia de éste y sabía más que bien que necesitaba el dinero que le pagaría Neji para, así, dejar de ser una carga para sus amigas y demostrar que podía valerse por sí misma. Sin embargo, ya había soportado muchos insultos de esa mujer y por más que quiso contener su furia y no responderle a la Hyuga, no lo logró, por mero impulso se puso de pie justo en el momento en que su lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro

— Si estoy o no a la altura como para ser la maldita esposa de un Hyuga, es cosa que a usted no le importa— soltó de pronto la castaña, sorprendiéndose tanto a sí misma como a las otras dos mujeres que se encontraban con ella.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Te-TenTen-san

— Como me escuchó, a los únicos que debe preocuparnos este asunto del compromiso y todo eso es ÚNICAMENTE a Neji y a mí, me parece que tanto usted como el resto de la familia Hyuga debe mantenerse al margen de esto. Neji ya está lo suficientemente crecidito como para decidir por sí mismo y ni un montón de vejestorios con ideas arcaicas ni una solterona amargada como usted van a interferir en la vida de…

TenTen no logró terminar ya que la palma de Hiroko se había estampado fuertemente sobre su mejilla izquierda provocándole un tremendo ardor a la castaña y dejándole una marca roja. Hinata sólo pudo reprimir una expresión de sorpresa tapando su boca con las manos al tiempo que se ponía de pie instintivamente al haber presenciado dicha escena.

— ¡Eres una insolente! ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Ten por seguro que esto te va a pesar, Hiashi-san y Neji-san se van a enterar de esto y si antes tuviste una mínima oportunidad de pertenecer a nuestra familia, créeme que con esto pasarás a la historia.

— Te-TenTen-san

— ¡Hinata-sama! Le ruego, no, le exijo que nos retiremos inmediatamente de aquí. Alguien como usted no deber mezclase con gente de tan poca clase y educación. No quiero imaginar de qué lugar la sacó Neji-san, pero puedo asegurarle que ésta no es más que una arribista, una…

— ¡Hiroko-san, le pro-prohíbo terminantemente que se e-exprese así de TenTen-san en mi pre-presencia!

La castaña, quien hasta entonces había permanecido agachada por el temor a derramar lágrimas de rabia frente a Hiroko, no pudo más que levantar la cabeza para mirar, sorprendida, a una Hinata decidida a defenderla de los insultos de aquella mujer. No era que ella no pudiera defenderse, simplemente que la rabia la estaba dominando y no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerle a la mujer frente a ella.

— Hi-Hinata-sama— dijo sorprendida Hiroko — ¿Cómo es posible que prefiera a esta mujer sobre su propia familia?

— Hinata— intervino de pronto la castaña— Déjalo, no vale la pena, después de todo Hiroko-san es de tu familia. Tengo que irme, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy.

— Pe-pero TenTen-san…

La castaña no esperó a que Hinata terminara de hablar tomó las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado esa tarde, dejó el dinero que, ella consideraba, sería suficiente para pagar la cuenta y salió del establecimiento sin dar tiempo a que la peliazul intentara detenerla. Estaba más que furiosa y no quería cometer ninguna tontería en frente de esa vieja amargada (Hiroko) y mucho menos permitiría que la viera llorar, así fuera de rabia por lo que derramaba lágrimas, esa mujer jamás la vería en una situación como esa. Salió del centro comercial lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, aún debía ir al restaurante a recoger sus pertenencias que había dejado por la mañana al llegar a trabajar. No era muy tarde por lo que, estaba segura, el restaurante aún estaría abierto sirviendo la cena, sin embargo, se sentía inquieta de toparse con Neji una vez que llegara al establecimiento.

— ¡Basta, TenTen! Deja ya de llorar — se dijo a sí misma — No vale la pena.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que dejó a TenTen y a su prima en el centro comercial, no era que estuviera preocupado por ellas (al menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez) eran adultas y sabían lo que hacían, pero eso no justificaba pasar tantísimo tiempo comprando chucherías en un centro comercial y, en el caso de TenTen, abandonar el trabajo. Terminó de preparar el plato que habían ordenado en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban ocupadas e inmediatamente se dirigió a su oficina para llamar a su prima.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de la oficina se dirigió hacia su escritorio, donde se encontraba su celular y marcó el número de la peliazul, esperó a que contestara pero la chica nunca atendió la llamada. Frunció el ceño al no haber obtenido respuesta de su prima, no le gustaba que esta no hubiese atendido la llamada, era algo raro en ella, comenzaba a creer que algo no marchaba bien. Estaba a punto de volver a llamarla cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar, indicándole que tenía una llamada entrante de su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

— ¡Neji! — Dijo inmediatamente el Uzumaki una vez que su amigo hubo contestado — Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— Pudiste pedirlo hace unas horas cuando nos vimos en el centro comercial.

— Je je je je, lo siento, lo olvidé. Tenía prisa por llegar a casa.

— Hmp

— ¿Me vas a hacer el favor o no?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres?

— Necesito que Sakura-chan salga temprano.

— Estás loco, la necesito en las cocinas.

— Por favor, Neji. Es un asunto de vida o muerte. Por favor, por favor, por favor… Me lo debes Hyuga, yo te ayudé a contratarla.

— Sólo por que no estoy de humor para soportarte te haré ese estúpido favor.

— ¡Gracias cubito de hielo! — y colgó

— Estúpido.

Una vez que TenTen se fue dejando solas a las Hyuga, Hinata decidió enfrentar a Hiroko, no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado entre su familiar y TenTen.

— Hi-hiroko-san, tenga por seguro que tanto otoo-san como Ne-neji nii-san se van a enterar de esto ¿Cómo fue ca-capaz de tratar de e-esa manera a TenTen-san? E-ella es la prometida de Neji-niisan.

— No necesita seguir fingiendo valentía delante de mí, Hinata-sama, ambas sabemos que no es más que una niña torpe e insegura y, con todo respeto, no creo que Hiashi-san si quiera tome en cuenta lo que usted tenga que decirle — replicó muy segura — Es bien sabido por toda la familia que su opinión no cuenta para Hiashi-san.

— …

— De Neji-san no me preocupo, yo misma puedo enfrentarlo, así que cuando guste pude ir corriendo a contarle lo que acaba de suceder.

— ¿Qué es lo que ga-gana con todo es-esto?

Hiroko estaba a punto de responderle a la chica cuando un celular comenzó a vibrar y una melodía comenzó a sonar indicando que estaba entrando una llamada. El celular era de Hinata quien, inmediatamente, metió la mano a su bolso para buscar el aparato y cortar la llamada ya que, para ella, era más importante el asunto que tenía con Hiroko que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo sólo pudo mirar con sorpresa la pantalla del móvil.

— E-es Neji-niisan

— Conteste — ordenó Hiroko.

— No, n-no lo haré, lo que es-estamos hablando es más im-importante.

— Conteste, nosotras ya no tenemos nada más que hablar — dijo la mujer antes de comenzar a caminar — ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, me haría un gran favor poniendo sobre aviso a Neji-san respecto a lo ocurrido con su "prometida". Hasta luego, Hinata-sama.

La mujer se retiró y el celular dejo de vibrar y sonar mientras Hinata no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar esa noche. Nunca había tratado mucho a Hiroko por lo que jamás creyó que fuera una mala persona, se encontraba realmente confundida, no sabía si hablar con su primo y su padre a pesar de que era poco probable que, el último, hiciera caso a sus argumentos.

— ¿Qué haré? — se preguntó la peliazul.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y la melodía volvió a escucharse sacándola de sus pensamientos, imaginó que se trataba nuevamente de su primo, por lo que contestó inmediatamente sin si quiera ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

— Di-diga.

— Hinata

— Sa-sasuke-san.

— Sigues en el centro comercial ¿cierto? Pasaré por ti.

— No, no es ne-necesario, Sasuke-san ya me i-iba.

— Por favor, Hinata, déjame ir por ti.

— E-esta bien, Sasuke-san, a-aquí te e-espero.

Neji seguía sin comprender cómo era que su amistad con el hiperactivo rubio había durado tantos años si había ocasiones en las que quería ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que Naruto, al igual que Sasuke y Shikamaru, siempre lo había apoyado y estuvo con él en momentos realmente difíciles. Estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando Sasuke entró a su oficina tomándolo por sorpresa.

— Me voy, Hyuga. Iré por tu prima al centro comercial.

— Con que siguen allá.

— Hinata sí, tu "novia" no sé donde está.

— No es mi novia.

— Como digas. Me voy, te veo luego.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que vas por…?

El Hyuga no pudo terminar su frase debido a que su interlocutor ya había salido de la oficina para cuando él había atinado a preguntarle a su amigo el por qué iba a ir a recoger a su pariente. No por nada lo consideraban un genio en su familia y rápidamente comenzó a sacar conclusiones no quedando satisfecho con ellas ya que, a su parecer, era muy poco probable que hubiera algo entre su mejor amigo y Hinata. Permaneció unos instantes más en su oficina intentando encontrar una explicación al comportamiento del Uchiha, no queriendo darle más vueltas al asunto decidió que era problema del pelinegro y no tenía nada que ver con él, tomó su celular y salió de la oficina. En cuanto llegó a las cocinas vio que Sasuke se encontraba hablando algo con Shikamaru, quien sólo afirmaba con la cabeza y, de vez en cuando, soltaba uno que otro "Mendokusai", recordó el favor que tenía que hacerle a Naruto y buscó con la mirada a Sakura, encontró a la chica preparando un plato francés y se dirigió hacia ella.

— Haruno-san, en cuanto termines con esa orden puedes retirarte.

— Pero aun no es la hora del cierre, Neji-san.

— Sólo haz lo que te digo.

— Sí, como digas Neji-san.

Volteó en busca de Sasuke pero ya no estaba ahí, seguramente ya habría ido a recoger a su prima. Por su parte Neji no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían estado pasando últimamente en su vida, podría decirse que todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Nunca había pensando en casarse y formar una familia y ahora tenía dos prometidas, todo ese asunto de la herencia y la boda lo estaba descontrolando. Vio a Sakura salir de los vestidores de mujeres y dirigirse a la salida siendo seguida unos segundos después por Sasuke que venía de la oficina donde, supuso el castaño, había olvidado algo.

— Creo que terminaré volviéndome loco— se dijo a sí mismo el Hyuga.

Conforme caminaba, cada vez con más prisa rumbo al restaurante, TenTen trataba de frenar las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. Odiaba llorar, la hacía sentirse débil y vulnerable ante los demás y, aun así, no podía dejar de hacerlo, se había sentido realmente humillada por Hiroko y la rabia se había apoderado de ella por lo que decidió salir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar donde se encontraba con Hinata teniendo que tragarse las palabras que le habría gustado dedicarle a la mujer. Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no notó el momento exacto en que llegó a la puerta del restaurante y chocó con una persona, una mujer para ser más exactos.

— Disculpe, no fue mi intención — se disculpó la castaña.

— ¡De verdad que eres tonta! Fíjate por dónde caminas — le respondió una muy molesta Sakura — No te bastó con desaparecerte todo el bendito día del trabajo ¿cierto? Te crees muy importante por ser la prometida del dueño ¿no, TenTen?

— _Lo único que me faltaba._

— No te soporto, sólo eres un estorbo en el trabajo…

— Basta, Sakura, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces — le advirtió la chica.

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

Había levantado la mano para estamparla en la mejilla de la molesta chica, su paciencia había llegado al límite levantó el rostro (que hasta el momento había permanecido oculto por su flequillo) sin importarle que la pelirrosa notara que había estado llorando, la miró directamente a los ojos y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle la bofetada su mano fue detenida a escasos centímetros del rostro de la Haruno.

— TenTen.

— ¡Sasuke-san! — dijeron ambas chicas sorprendidas de la aparición del pelinegro quien iba saliendo del restaurante de su amigo y se encontró con las muchachas.

— Hmp, lo que sea que te haya puesto en el estado en el que vienes no creo que valga la pena como para que te pongas al nivel de esta… señorita, TenTen.

— ¡Sasuke-san! Yo no…

— No estoy hablando contigo, Haruno, retírate si ya terminó tu turno — dijo fríamente el pelinegro sin si quiera voltear a ver a Sakura quien no daba crédito a sus oídos pero, aun así, hizo lo que el pelinegro le dijo — Deberías entrar al restaurante, TenTen. Hyuga estaba a punto de llamar a Hinata para saber dónde estaban.

— Ella aún está en el centro comercial.

— Lo sé.

— Sasuke-san.

— Dime.

— Por favor, no le digas nada de esto a Neji.

— Hmp — fue lo último que "dijo" el pelinegro para empezar a caminar dejando a la castaña frente a la puerta del restaurante dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

Naruto llevaba un rato esperando en frente del restaurante, seguramente a su "querido" amigo se le había olvidado el favor que le pidió. Se había estado preparando casi toda la tarde para ese momento, el momento en que (a pesar de casi no conocerla) se le declararía a la pelirrosa y le daría la gargantilla que había comprado. Se lo podía imaginar, él y Sakura juntos, iban a ser una gran pareja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? Creí que te habías ido hace rato con Hinata-san— dijo de pronto una voz a su lado.

— ¡Sa-sa-sakura-chan!

— _Estúpido_— pensó la pelirrosa.

— Yo… yo quería hablar contigo, Sakura-chan.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿No quieres ir por un café? Podríamos ir a una cafetería cerca de aquí y hablar.

— Llevo un poco de prisa, puedes decirlo aquí o si lo prefieres hablamos mañana.

— ¡No! Mejor de una vez.

— Te escucho.

— Sakura-chan yo… yo quería saber si… si quisieras ser mi novia— y extendió su mano derecha donde, todo el tiempo, había estado el estuche con la gargantilla.

— ¿QUÉ? — no sabía que decir, miró sorprendida al rubio y luego al estuche que le ofrecía, lo tomó y lo abrió para mirar, aún más sorprendida la gargantilla — Naruto yo…

— No es necesario que respondas ahora, puedes pensarlo.

— _Si fuera Sasuke, le diría que sí… aunque tal vez, si acepto a Naruto, pueda captar la atención de Sasuke._

La Hyuga no tuvo que esperar por mucho tiempo ya que pasados unos 10 minutos recibió otra llamada de Sasuke diciéndole que se encontraba estacionado frente a la entrada principal del lugar esperando por ella. Un vez que Hinata estuvo dentro del coche el pelinegro se puso en marcha para llevar a la chica a su departamento, luego de 5 minutos en los que ninguno decía nada, fue el Uchiha quien se animó a romper el silencio.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? Estás muy seria y pensativa.

— TenTen-san y Hi-hiroko-san tuvieron un enfrentamiento e-en la cafetería.

— Ya veo.

— Hi-hiroko-san trató muy mal a la pro-prometida de Neji-niisan, la a-abofeteó.

— Así que era eso.

— ¿Eh?

— Encontré a TenTen cuando iba saliendo del restaurante, estaba algo alterada, estuvo a punto de abofetear a esa pelirrosa que trabaja en el restaurante.

— ¿A Sa-sakura-san?

— Hmp, no dudo que haya dicho algo para acabar con la poca paciencia que tenía TenTen.

— En cuanto Neji-niisan se en-entere de lo que pasó hoy…

— TenTen me pidió que no le dijera nada.

— Pe-pero Neji-niisan…

— Le corresponde a TenTen decirle lo ocurrido.

— S-sí, creo que ti-tienes razón, Sa-sasuke-san.

Siguieron su camino en silencio, la Hyuga se encontraba sumamente nerviosa debido al chico que se encontraba a su lado, desde el día en que él le confesó sus sentimientos la peliazul no sabía exactamente cómo tratarlo, estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por el Uzumaki no cambiarían nunca y, por ello, quería decirle a Sasuke que no desperdiciara su tiempo luchando por un amor que no iba a poder ser, sin embargo, no se explicaba por qué aún no lo había hecho, por qué seguía (de cierta forma) esperanzada a que el Uchiha no se rindiera.

El pelinegro detuvo el automóvil justo frente a la entrada del edificio donde vivía Hinata, volteó a ver a la peliazul notando que ella lo miraba, se sorprendió un poco pero su semblante, parco como siempre, no expresó nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que su acompañante quería decirle algo y si su intuición lo le fallaba, lo cual rara vez pasaba, estaba seguro de que Hinata estaba a punto de rechazarlo.

— S-sasuke-san yo… con re-respecto a lo que me di-dijiste la úl-última vez y-yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el Uchiha había actuado antes tomándola por la nuca para acercarla hacia su rostro y darle un beso. Sabía que estaba más que sonrojada y que, muy seguramente, sería la envidia de cualquier tomate; ese beso era el primero que le daban, no es que nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de besar a ningún chico sino que ella siempre imaginó que el primero en besarla sería Naruto por lo que siempre había rechazado a cuanto pretendiente se le acercaba pero con Sasuke era diferente, él siempre había sido muy bueno y amable con ella, no podía negar que le tenía un gran cariño y que siempre lo había considerado una persona muy especial, aun así hizo lo que le pareció correcto, se alejó del chico rompiendo el beso y dándole una bofetada se bajó del automóvil y entró a su edificio dejando a un muy sorprendido Uchiha.

— Tsk, creo que acabo de echar todo a perder— fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de poner en marcha su automóvil y dirigirse a su hogar.

Neji se disponía a seguir con su labor como jefe de la cocina cuando vio entrar a TenTen y dirigirse a toda prisa hacia los vestidores, la chica iba caminando apresuradamente, se notaba que iba algo alterada sobretodo por el hecho de que al entrar a los vestidores azotó la puerta.

— Se ve que tu novia está molesta— le dijo Shikamaru— ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué le sucede?

— No es mi problema.

— Tsk, como digas— fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de dejar a su jefe y continuar con su trabajo.

— _¡Demonios!_ — pensó Neji antes de dejar lo que estaba preparando y dirigirse a los vestidores— _Esto sólo lo hago por guardar las apariencias_, sólo por eso.

La castaña entró como flecha al restaurante sin mirar a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia la puerta de los vestidores y entró azotando la puerta. Una vez frente a su locker lo abrió, ahí dentro (en la puerta) había un pequeño espejo donde pudo contemplar su rostro y darse cuenta de que la marca de la bofetada de Hiroko aún no desaparecía.

— ¡Maldita sea mi piel delicada!

— No creo que una dama deba usar ese vocabulario.

TenTen volteó sorprendida al escuchar la voz del Hyuga, no lo había escuchado entrar, además de que nunca pensó que se atreviera a hacerlo, primero por que era el vestidor de MUJERES y segundo por que era el jefe y no era apropiado que hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es el vestidor de MUJERES, Hyuga— le soltó al chico mientras le daba la espalda para comenzar a tomar sus cosas.

— Tsk, creo que eso lo sé mejor que tú.

— Ilumíname entonces por que no sé qué diablos tiene que hacer el gran Neji Hyuga metido en los vestidores de sus EMPLEADAS.

— Te vi entrar— dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica.

— Ese no es motivo suficiente para que estés aquí— se había propuesto no voltear a ver a su "querido prometido" durante el tiempo que durara su conversación, no quería que viera la marca en su mejilla y mucho menos quería explicarle lo ocurrido ya que, en se momento, no podía pensar en una excusa creíble.

— Mírame a los ojos, TenTen.

— No quiero y ya sal de aquí, tengo que irme, mi turno ya terminó.

— Mírame.

— Dije que no— pero no pudo cumplir con el su propósito de mantenerse de espaldas al chico ya que él la tomo del brazo y la hizo voltearse.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en la mejilla?

— _¡Diablos! Ahora qué le digo._

**Continuará**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ojalá que hayan disfrutado leyendo, de pronto sentí como que podría no comprenderse el capítulo, no sé, me pareció que el orden de la historia no era del todo coherente, de repente estamos con Hinata para pasar después con Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto… ¡Pfff! Espero que eso no sea un problema para leerlo :S si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar ;). Finalmente quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar reviews, espero que lo sigan haciendo y que sigan apoyando el NejiTen :D. Igual sentí que había algo de Ooc :S ojala me equivoque, pero si lo detectan con toda confianza pueden advertirme para que pueda evitarlo y apegarme más a la personalidad original de cada uno de los personajes (valga la redundancia).

**Angyhyuga01 **¡Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por tu review

**Alexa Hiwatari **Para serte sincera a mí también se me hace un poco raro el SasuHina pero quiero probar con esta pareja aunque las cosas podrían cambiar, aún no estoy muy segura con las parejas, la única que está definida es NejiTen :D

**Missclover **Gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**Ariasujm-chan** ¡GRACIAS POR SER UNA FIEL LECTORA! Me hace feliz saber que hay gente a la que le agrada lo que escribo.

**Polarium **Disculpa la demora :S intentaré darme más tiempo para escribir los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias por tus reviews


End file.
